The death ninja from the land of souls
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Thanks to a mistake that Narut made, Toshiro is stuck in the land of fire, for nine years. Note, this is a squel to a story that i have not up yet, but you should be able to read it without it. So i hope you enjoy it. third genre is adventure
1. The beginning

-1_**Author's Note: This will be like my Broken Knight story. If you do not understand, please read the story. Note, this will take place after another few stories of mine and so if you find something weird, just ask. Meaning this will be at least twenty years after the War.**_

Prologue:

"_So Toshiro-chan," _I say will on my throne of power, in front of my looking glass of Wills. _"So are you ready for this?"_

"Stop calling me Toshiro, you wolf creature!" He points a finger at my head. "Now let me go!" I flick my left ear out of annoyance. I flick my tail as well.

"_You should stop and say the words."_ I reach for the flamethrower.

"Or what, you baka?" He pouts, turning his head away from me.

"_This!"_ I snap my fingers. Toshiro is now bound to a chair. I point my flamethrower to the row of watermelons. _"Say the words or they get it!"_

"Fine," He glares at me, the evillish anthropomorphic wolf author. "He does not own Bleach nor does he own Naruto! Now let me go!"

"_To bad,"_ I give a evil glare. _"I lied. I was going to burn them anyways."_

"You evil bastard!" He screams as I burn the melons.

On to the story:

Toshiro Hitsugaya was pissed. Not only was he so far behind in his paperwork because of Matsumoto constantly dragging him to the living realm for shopping; Matsumoto constantly dodging her paperwork; Matsumoto forcing him deal with new recruits to replace those who had betrayed them in the Great Sereiteti attack; taking care of his pet dragon and of course; running from Captain Zaraki Kenpachi when he thought he was dating the Thirteenth's twentieth seated Yachiru Unohana-Kusajishi again and again; getting angry at him when he claims he is not; and having to flee the angry man shouting that his daughter is beautiful and he would kill him for insulting her by not dating her. He had a cold. A very frustrating cold. A cold that was messing his abilities to do his job.

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and stared at the paperwork that seemed to be written in moving ink in front of him. He sighed, putting down the paperwork with the weird ink. _'Maybe Matsumoto will do the rest for me,'_ He gave out a sharp laugh, _'The day that happens, I'll go with her for drinks!'._ He pushed himself off the chair, letting his feet make a little thud. He hated the fact that he had to haul himself upwards every time on that chair, but damn if he was going to have a smaller desk and chair because of his small figure. He was almost made it out of his office when said women-of-most-of-his-headaches came in. He pinched his small nose and prayed that she would follow his orders for once in his afterlife. Matsumoto-Ichimaru, or as she always liked to be called by her maiden name, giggled at her captain's actions. It was so cute that she had a difficult time not hugging him.

"Matsumoto, please do the paperwork. I still feel a little bit sick, so I am taking the day off," He started to walk off before he felt her hand gripping his shoulder. "What is it Rangiku?" He let out a small groan, telling her that he was in no mood to be annoyed. Even _she_ knew better than to torment him when he felt like this. Well, most of the time. She usually ended up with her frozen to her desk, all of her sake bottles destroyed and her uniform was done up to her neck. She did it only when she found it too much fun to ignore.

"Several new recruits are waiting at the dojo sir!" She gave him a small chirpy grin at him when he ran his hand through his hair. "They're waiting for you to test them personally!"

"Dammit," He swore. "I really can't say no. How many?" He asked wobbling on his feet now. She giggled at this, she was not used to seeing him act like this childish. He must be feeling really sick for him to act so childish and not threatening her to do paperwork or trying to bribe her not to say anything about his actions.

"Around fifty, taicho," He groaned. She took pity on him and offered something she hated to do. "Do you want my help, Toshiro, doing the work?"

"Yes Matsumoto." They began to leave and the white hair captain stopped suddenly, causing Matsumoto almost to knock Toshiro down. "And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Matsumoto had to lean against the wall to stop herself from falling on to the ground laughing. The small captain just rubbed his temples, praying for this day to end and he could go to sleep. But the headaches were only just coming.

**Meanwhile, in the Land of Fire, near the hidden leaf village….**

"Come-on Pervy Sage!" The hyper ninja was pestering him Jiraya again and again. "Why won't you help me?" He had been following the toad master towards the fast running rivers.

"Stop following me!" the white haired man yelled back the young teen. "And stop calling me that!"

"Please! I haven't learned anything new lately and you aren't doing anything! Why won't you train me?"

'_Naruto, when will you loose your voice?'_ The man moaned to himself. "Alright, alright. I'll teach you some new jutsu."

"YAH!"

"But you have to do what ever I say without complaining, got it?" He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sure thing Pervy Sage!"

"Two things Naruto," He glared at the boy. " One, stop yelling," And he leaned in for the second one, grabbing the hyperactive ninja by the ear. "AND STOP CALLING ME PERVY SAGE!!!!!"

**Back in the soul society…**

Matsumoto was really rethinking about the little prank. She knew that she could easily take over this tryout and send Toshiro to his room to rest by telling the recruits that their taicho was not functioning to his best of his abilities. She knew that he knew it, as well, but she knew that he was too stubborn to leave and was not going to do it. She was holding out until her captain caved, and Matsumoto knew she could last far longer. She just hated seeing him behaving so out of character.

Hitsugaya was already weakening badly. He was rubbing his nose every few seconds when he thought no one saw him. He let out tired sighs and was rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake. She bit her lip, she was really resisting the urge to squish the young looking boy captain setting next to her in a hug. She had really over done it with the hugs in the past as Toshiro was deathly afraid of them and was not even the slightest aroused by any exposed chest. She didn't know the last part, but the ice dragon knew it and made it a part of almost every conversation.

"Shiro, if you want, you can go home and I can deal with the rest," She gave a soft smile, breaking without realizing it. "There's not much left to oversee!" She let out a happy squeak as she said that.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto," He gave her a hard glare, but the glare was not working as effective as usual because he was blinking his eyes to keep himself awake. "And I cannot leave the rest, it's not fair to those I all already looked over." He stop and let his tried brain think. Nothing except for sleep, watermelons, and the words meow meow meow meow meow in a soft voice, for some strange reason, were going through his head. And no concrete thought would form.

"Toshiro," She ignored the angry glare, knowing that it would be replaced with a content face soon. "How about we show what a captain and a lieutenant can do and let them have a wonderful spar before they go for lunch. It is getting near noon." Matsumoto's predictions were true. The beeps and boops were going off in the genius mind of the captain. The plan of having a fake spar to avoided doing the work of evaluating every person until later. The spar would not take long and she could fake it long enough.

"Wonderful idea, Matsumoto," He knew that look in her eyes and for once he was wiling to avoid the work by a fooling a person. There was a reason for her being in the second in command of the intelligences and investigation. "Everyone, please back up. We do not want to hurt any you by mistake." He and Matsumoto went to the clearing in the middle of the dojo. He looked at the woman in front of him and gave her a wink. _'After this, my headaches will finally end!'_

If only he knew that his headaches were starting.

**Back to Naruto and Pervy sage…**

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted at the man who was rubbing his head. G-d, this kid would not shut up. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE TEACHING ME SOMETHING POWERFUL PERVY SAGE?!?!" Jiraiya was glaring mad as Naruto broke all three rules.

"Naruto, what did I say about calling be pervy sage!?!? And what about you listing to me no matter what!?!? And lastly!" He took a deep breath. "STOP! YOUR! YELLING!!!" He was an inch away from killing the kid, and the fact that Tsunade would not be happy with him was stopping him.

"Alright, alright." Naruto pouted.

"Good, now watch what I do and make sure you do it right." Jiraiya crouched down to the large rock and began to write something on it in a circle, placing several kunais in the middle. After finishing the writing, he pushed the kunais through the rock. After a few seconds, he pulled the orange jumpsuit ninja out of the way. He reached towards his chakra and the part in the rock. There was a small flash of light when all of his kunais he placed in the rock went flying.

"Whoa! Cool!" Naruto began to shout again. "Let me try!" He was placing a handful of kunais on a larger rock. He was about to write until the larger man grabbed his arm.

"No Naruto, you will be practicing with this." He gave the young man a medium size rock.

"But…,"

"What did I say?" He glared at the hyper active ninja. He was squirming under his eye. "You need to train with small things before you move onto kunais. Now give it a shot until you hit that tree over there," He pointed to a tree across the river. Jiraiya then went to lean against a tree to be sure the he would be out of range from of Naruto's soon to be speeding rock, but close enough to make sure that the kid nothing stupid.

"Hai Pervy Sage!" The kid shouted happily.

"ARRGRGR!!!" The toad master shouted as began to rip out his hair.

"Sorry about that." He went to copy the writing required for the jutsu.

**Back to the Soul Society…**

'_DAMN DAMN DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!'_ the sick ice captain thought to himself and his ice dragon. _'The plan was to make it long and then for her to take a dive! Why won't she stop?'_

'_**Well, technically, you two never agreed on any plan.'**_ The dragon was smirking at his masters' childish thoughts. Hitsugaya was really sick, because he almost never thought like this. He was trying not to laugh his wings off, but like any dragon, they were too proud to let a chance to ridicule another life form pass.

'_Oh shut up!'_ Toshiro was glaring angrily at Hyorinmaru. He stepped backwards to avoid a swipe from Haineko at his chest. He let out a gleaming swipe at Haineko master's head, but was knocked down by a side kick to his chest.

'_**You should go lay down, Master,'**_ the dragon gave him a grin. _**'Maybe in the soft flesh of her chest. You know you want to!'**_

'_SHUT UP YOU DAMN LIZARD!' _Toshiro was pissed, he was at his breaking point. He will stop this damn fight now.

"Gotcha Shiro!" She gave a him a sweet smile at the height challenged captain. "You can do much better than that!" It was a poor choice of words as he snapped.

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" He shouted at her. He was beyond pissed now. He was definitely sick now, his head was pounding, he was beyond exhausted, and worse of all, he was so hungry. To put it simply, he snapped. "YOU WILL CAL ME HITSUGAYA-TAICHO MATSUMOTO!" He bellowed at her. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!? HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" He came right at her for a death swipe, almost encasing the room in ice. He came right at her from above with Hyorinmaru in both hands.

**In the Land of Fire, again…**

"There we go," Naruto whispered in a low voice. "Let's give this a shot!" There goes that thought. The author rubbed his eyes and looked at the rock where Naruto had written out the juste. His eyes widen as he saw that Naruto managed to write something extra. He was moving at high speeds to stop him from summoning a child of death.

"Wait, stop!" But it was too late, he committed the summoning and with a white flash, Death was there and Death had white hair.

**Soul Society…**

He came down in swipe when there was a flash. With that, the captain of the tenth Squad was gone, leaving one very confused and scared Matsumoto. It would be nine years before she would learn of what had just happened to cause her beloved taicho to come back, having reached her in height, along with two zanpakutos and a grin that none could match.

_There we go. The first chapter of the this story. If you want to learn more, please come back next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


	2. The ending

_Well, well this is going to be fun. So much fun!_

"_**What to do, what to do," **_I ponder to myself**_. "Can't do that, that's too illegal, saving that for next time, hmm…"_**

"Should I be worried or insulted from this nut case?" Toshiro asks out loud.

"_**Oh be afraid, be very afraid," **_I laugh to myself. **_"MAwhawhah!"_**

Sweat drop…

"Ok then, bye." He starts to leave when I throw him into a girls bathroom.

"_**EA out!"**_

"I own nothing!"

On towards the story!

It has been nine years since the ice prince had vanished. Nine years. Many were shocked when a panicked Masumoto came with the news. Almost the entire Soul Society left to search for him, excluding only those who were in no condition to go look. His childhood friend Momo Hinamori went into shock from losing a person she loved so dearly vanished again, Masumoto blamed herself for it happing. No matter how hard the soul society searched, there was no trace of him in the world of the living or the entire soul society. All that remained of his power was the frozen over dojo where he disappeared nine years ago. The head captain had little choice, but after a year of no results he had to call off the search. That caused immense displeasure, but they had to accept it when even the old man was regretting calling it off. What happened next nearly plunged the soul society into interior war. The replacement of captain Hitsugaya. No one wanted to do so as it would accept he was gone for good. Momo Hinamori claimed that he was not dead and she would kill anyone that dared tried to take his place. Most, if not all captains felt the same way, and they knew that their lieutenants and most of their division members felt the same way. Unfortunately, the head captained was being forced into replacing the missing ice captain and he was close to starting a full desertion of the soul society when an unexpected answer came. Rangiku Matsumoto-Ichimaru stepped up and declared that she would take over until he returned. Masumoto was the only person Momo did not plot to strike down when they were considered for the new position. There was great doubt with her capabilities as a lieutenant, let alone a captain, but to everyone surprise, her husband Captain Gin Ichimaru-Masumoto1 in the lead, she took over with a vengeance. No tenth division member was ever allowed to leave until all their paper was done and shown to her and many times in the beginning she sent hundreds back after they thought their new captain would not care. The entire eleventh division, including both Kenpachis thought she too brutal when she found that little secret out. She shortly reached bankai and mastered it with a few months. She ran the division close to the previous captain style. She would not accept any form of sloth, not going to drink sake ever in all her time as a captain, she kept a proper uniform on all times, but the greatest change of all was that she stopped smiling. Gone were the days that one could see the busty soul reaper grinning from ear to ear, now angrily glaring anyone that looked at her in the wrong way. She no longer cared about shopping, only the division work. Momo was no better, she being depressed, but hiding it slightly better. She would hid it well until someone made the mistake of referring to her childhood friend in the past tense. She would berate them for saying such things and give the believe that this would be the day he would return. She tended the man she loved but never truly told, dragon that shared her pain. It took most of her time. It was her copping method so no one complained about it. It seemed that without the small captain, the spirit of the soul society was gone. Few truly smiled now, and those who dare joke about the child genius was soon found badly beaten by any division member. Nine years since Toshiro Histugaya, child prodigy, wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakuto and the youngest captain disappeared.

Captain Masumoto was walking through her division. None were foolish to interrupt her when she was doing this as the last person was still healing from asking what was the problem was. That happened nine years ago. She passed by the Frozen dojo, and stopped. She moved to open the door and walked in. She stared at the frozen room. It had not changed since he had disappeared without a trace. She sighed heavily, letting out her emotion which was rare now. Always the room was so damn cold, but she did not mind it. She was walking out when she saw something. Something that made her eyes go wide as dinner plates. It was a puddle.

_It can't be! Can it?_ She saw more and more puddles appear and saw the wooden wall for the first time in nine years. Then she felt _it_. It might have been way bigger and way stronger then ever before, but it was _his_ spirit power. She raced out of the division with a smile threatening to burst out. She was quickly joined by most captains and lieutenants, racing towards the west gate. Lieutenant Momo had just scared her orange haired captain away from the lead by throwing him into the rest of the following captains. He still was learning that he should try to avoid crossing women. Now it was Masumoto and her fighting for the lead. They reached the opened gate as it was the new policy enacted by the King himself to improve relationships between the pure souls and soul reapers. Now it had been almost a decade since they last saw captain Hitusgaya. The man in front standing in front of the gate had several distinct characterises that differed from Hitsugaya. He was at least four foot six feet tall, he had a slightly tanned skin, he was dressed in a dark blue or black pants, a pair of open blue coloured shoes, he had dark blue short sleeve shirt under a sleeveless white vest on. He had a green slash that went across both his shoulders, held together by a round clip. On both backs of the slashes was a zanpakuto; one that had a four pointed star hilt that was light blue and had a deep blue sheath and the other was a slight red hilt with a four trapezoids2 that seemed that could fill the gaps between the four pointed hilt of the other sword and a deep red sheath. His white hair cut in a short fashion with a little covering his left teal eye and not covering his right teal eye. His perfect white teeth were in grin as he turned to see the crowd come in. He looked so different that it was only until Masumoto reached him first and accidentally knock him and pin him to the ground with her assists did she start to change her mind. His embarrassed reaction almost sealed the deal.

"Masumoto, get off of me," His voice, facial expression and tone confirmed it for her. "I don't think your husband will like this." All of the sudden, she disappeared as Momo threw her off. Apparently, she forget that you shouldn't mess with love. You will get hurt as she learned as she sailing into the districts. The man looked to the side as the busty captain went flying towards the left. He turned his back when he felt a pair of lips on his. Apparently, the lieutenant was truly happy that she forgo the headache of questioning and jump right to emotional reaction, even going past the awkward hug moment and right to the embarrassing kiss moment.

"Shiro, don't ever leave like that again!" Momo was crying now. "I can't stand to lose the only man I love again!" The rest of the soul society was there, all beaming with smiles, grins and tears. The ice prince had returned after nine years.

"I promise you I won't," The man with white hair said. "And you know it's Toshiro, Bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya Toshiro was back.

Later, in the bars of Seireitei

The rest of the day was a total lost. No work was done or could even be imaged done. Everyone was celebrating. The bars opened early and there was free sake being passed around. To everyone shock and pleasure, both the past and current captain of squad ten was actually drinking. Masumoto claimed that she needed to get back into practice and Toshiro said that now he was finally big enough to drink at a more appropriate level of someone his power level 3. Of course, he was still a novice and drank a single glass, but hell, it was something that his old second in command tried to accomplish for so long. She grinning from ear to ear to see it finally happening and many people, at the top of the list Gin, were glad to see that was coming back. Of course, she managed to irritate him by giving him so many congratulations, praises and complaints of his drinking style. It included a hug, just proving that she still could engulf him in her assists and result in a shouting of embarrassment to let go, giving him praise as he handle his first shot with such ease and also yelling at him when he stop at one drink and taking so long for it to happen. Some things will never change, including the other Shiro giving him an insane gigantic amount of sweets that were still taller then him by several feet. How this was managed is still a mystery to all, including Ukitake. Toshiro didn`t care as he was robbed by fifth seat of the thirteen division Yachiru and the pale Kurosaki-fukutaicho of the eleventh division. Those two were like little hyper demons that none dared or cared to cross. Momo was clutching his arm and not giving any sign of letting go, not even when his pet came down to give him a bath with her tongue.

He seemed very different. The strangest thing was his grin that kept appearing. He gave no clue of what happened in those nine years despite all the attempts. He would merely say that he wanted to relax first, another drastically different thing. Also was the second zanpakuto, which seemed to be the opposite of his original zanpakuto in every fashion, except for the length. It was also a strange fact that he seldom corrected people calling him Shiro. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to brag about what happened in those nine years just yet.

The second division captain had to come with a bad news. He informed the crowd that the head captain wanted all the fourteen -wait, no _fifteen _captains now that Shiro was back- and all the other thirteen lieutenants as Chōjirō Sasakibe was already there, to come back to the first division for a little meeting. He claimed that he was just a messenger, and it wasn't his fault. Although, he still got kicked by his girlfriend and lieutenant of the tenth division. It was comical to see that when the captain of squad five got kicked by thirteenth lieutenant Kuchiki for laughing at that scene. Some things will never change. As the crowd began to move, Toshiro was in the center with serious look on his face. As the captains began to pour in the captain meeting room, he noticed that there was chairs and a long table for the captains and lieutenants. He saw the place for the tenth captain, but he knew that it was Masumoto place now. He gave a look for where to sit, but he was 'guided'4 by Momo to set next to her and the idiot captain. He gave a look and saw that the vulpine of squad fourteen was there. Apparently, things in the other soul society weren't that bad as he wasn't here often. Currently, he was giving his friend, the ninth captain a grin and mouthing if he wanted to spar. His eye-patch grey fur lieutenant saw this and gave him a smack across his head. There was a bit of bickering coming from both captains of the eleventh division and the rest of the men and women of the most powerful souls in the society began to chat until the head captain banged his staff on the ground.

"Silence!" He bellowed. "I understand that we are all very excited to have Hitsugaya back, but I must know what has happened to you." His glare was directed at the young looking man.

"Which part in particular, my second zanpakuto or where I have been for the last nine years head-captain?" He asked in his standard, icy tone. He was purely buiseness now, his fun nature gone.

"The history first, if you think can manage to tell all of it." He said.

"Hai, but it is going to be a long story," Toshiro looked at the head captain, "I doubt that I'll be able to do it one setting5," He gave a soft sigh. "Very well, the story as you all know stared nine years ago. I was summand to sub world called the Shinbo World, in the Land of Fire."

1: Although many thought Gin was a evil person and should be killed immediately those twenty-nine years ago, they all stopped when the King himself spoke on his behalf. That's something you don't argue with.

2: Hyorinmaru hilt goes into points, forming a trapezoid. The other zanpakuto trapezoids are the exact space to fill it as well as having space for the four points.

3: Due to body mass, people being small and thin will get drunk faster as then the tall and fat. So Shiro will get drunk easily, needing a sippy cup not to get wasted. Although, making him drink from that cup is a different story.

4: More like force against will and disobeying will result in lost of arm.

_Well, this leaves some question answered and some answer wanted for questions. What is meaning of the second zanpakuto and what can it do? How did he manage to gain a second zanpakuto? If you want to find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	3. The start

-1_So this is the sequel to the second chapter. And you know what? The fun is just beginning! Mawahahahahaha!!!!_ _Note, I am kidnapping RukiLex for this!_

"So Toshiro will be saying the disclaimer again," I tell my partner in evil while sitting at a table. "He will be doing it on his own will."

"How did you do _that_?" She asks me.

"I bribed him with watermelons," I give a laugh. "Damn, he is so easy to bribe!"

"You're right!" She and I laugh our ass's off.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Toshiro was munching on his watermelons happily in the dining room corner.

"Sorry about this," I grab the rolled up newspaper. I walk over to the powerless captain and whack him across the head. "Bad boy! Don't swear, it's not nice that little boys swear!" I whack him again and again.

"Stop it you frigging baka!" He glares at me.

"That's it!" I shout. "No more watermelons for you!" I throw away his melons. "Now say it!"

"You fucking tempe!" He shouts at me, throwing things at me.

"SAY THE WORDS!" I have a blazing orb in both hands and show my blood red and black wings. I begin to shape-shift into a dragon.

"Fine! He does not own Naruto or Bleach."

"Not good enough! Nanny bot nine thousand, come here and spank this little boy!"

"Wha?" A sound of flesh being smacked rings out.

On towards the story.

Pain. A sharp pain in the leg was second to the massive headache Toshiro was having. It felt like a damn charley horse, only worse. To describe the pain, having his face shoved in Matsumoto's assists was better and fighting Vasto Lorde was something he could look forward to, although he might have been exaggerating. He opened his eyes to see water approaching quickly. One thought came to his huge and scientific mind. _Oh fuck._

Naruto and Jiraiya took in the many details in the few seconds. One, there was a white flash from the rock. Two, the rock exploded. Three, the exploded rock became white. Four, there was a white hair kid in a black getup with a white jacket on. Five, the rock that Naruto placed on the exploded rock shot out and hit the kid in the leg. Six, the kid had a sword in his hands. Number seven was something only Jiraiya saw, but he had to take action when number eight was that the kid fell into the fast racing waters, dropping his sword ending number nine.

Naruto and Jiraiya both jumped into the water to save the kid and get his sword. Jiraiya gripped the kid by the collar, skin making brief contact. It nearly sacred him to death, as it felt like touching a someone who was in a freezer, although he was scared that someone that young was this _kind _of a person. He haled the kid out of the water and dumped him on the side bank. He gave the small kid a couple pats on the back as he was spiting out water. The poor kid had hair as white as he had and these teal eyes. He looked over to see a multiple of Narutos trying to get the sword. It was a long line of them, but they, he, _**them**_, got it. A ripple of shock went through them as they felt the immense power inside the sword. The Narutos threw the sword in the ground, disappeared and a single Naruto stood there painting.

"Thank you," A weak, coughing, but mature voice cam from white hair junior. The kid tired to stand up, but he was swaying on his feet and he was back on the ground, but he moved into a sitting crossed legged position. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I require your assistances, but first, give me my blade back now." It was more of an order that a request. He stood up and walked over to his sword. Toshiro was not feeling well at all and was not happy that he lost his sandals in the water. It made him feel even smaller, and since his white hair was now like it was when he was in the first district, he felt even tinnier than he already was. He could hear the ice dragon laughing his head off in his head .

"Not so fast squirt, you're going to have to tell us something more about yourself first, runt." White hair senior placed a hand on him.

"Get your hand off of- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" He shouted at Jiraiya, looking extremely pissed off. He was glaring at the two men in front of him. He could feel his spirit power rising, but for some reason, it was still moderately warm temperature. He figured that his massive sneezing attack stopped it.

"Relax kid, we're not going to hurt you," The white hair man shot a look at the guy in orange. He look back in time to see the younger looking guy in front of him ready to kill something. He knew what he had to do and was not looking for it. "We just want to know what you were doing away from school, kid!" Now Matsumoto could never ever piss him off this much, and for good reason. Primarily, her own life. Once, a few years ago the captain of squad five had done such that in the matter of saying the first word when he heard a word. It had been Toshiro, he had said king Midgety, the midget king of the midget people of the midget kingdom. He had been outside of the office. It had taken ten days for the idiot captain to defrost.

Jiraiya barely dogged a kick to the chest, a couple of punches from the side and a front kick to his head. Toshiro then pushed himself from a tree and hit the orange clad kid with a sweeping kick to his head. He was sent into the ground with Naruto and he spun backwards to kick the toad master again. This time, however, it ended differently. With the side kick to the head and a distracting sneeze, Jiraiya managed to grab the ankle and held the captain upside down. Now there are certain things you do _not_ do to certain captains. The sixth captain; steal his scarf, steal his hair clips, insult his art skills or lack of. For the recent ex-second captain; insult black cats and the current second captain, insult wolfs. It was that simple. For captain Toshiro, you call attention to his height, the fact that his pet could lick him high in the air with her tongue, call him by his varies nicknames and first name, and you certainly never ever hold him upside down. It was something that his lieutenant discovered by accident when she was trying to wake him up from his daily naps. She ran out of ideas and she tried to wake him wake by holding him upside down over his bed. It was then she learned of his huge fear of being held upside down, from any height. She did two entire months of paperwork and abstained from drinking for four months just to get on Toshiro's neutral side after that one.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" He shouted. He was squirming and using any moves he could to escape. He was trying to kick him and swing his arms so he could either level himself up right or bite the arm. Right now, it was mostly pointless as his captain cloak had fallen nearly right off him. To imagine it, picture one of those cones that are given to animals from biting something that was having a sneezing attack. That was also trying not to panic. Poorly.

"Not until you calm down squirt!" Jiraiya dodged several kicks to his head, and to keep the kid from swing himself upright. He manage to take the cloak and with a quick hand, he turned it in to a nice restraining handcuffs. To fix the thrashing leg, ignoring the surprising amount of swears coming from the kid, he removed the obi on the kid and tied his legs up. Now the kid was swearing in languages that were considered long dead, but man, it was so damn colourful! Toshiro was beyond angry now. No one back in the soul society would even dream about doing something like this. His language was exceedingly colourful and there was a reason for it. When he was a kid, both alive and dead, being hung upside down as a type of 'punishment' from other kids. He feared and hated it back then and he still does to this day.

"Damnit! Shut up!" Jiraiya looked around. The kid was shouting things now that if a person passed by, they might think the kid might be being sexually molested. He saw that the kid had socks on. Ankle long socks. Without stopping he tore one off, and jammed it into the open mouth of Toshiro. By now Naruto had woken up and was staring the trashing bounded and gag white hair boy. He had a look of pure anger that made Naruto scared.

"Uh, what are we going to do with the kid?" At the word kid, the 'kid' began to thrash even more and it was directed at Naruto. It was muffled, but you could tell.

"Bring him to Lady Tsunade," Jiraiya held Toshiro away from himself like it was a diseased limb. "She'll deal with him."

"WHAT?!" He stood away from Toshrio. "I ain't going to do it!"

"You listen to me Naruto, you will…" He stopped as he was head butted by Toshiro at least five times. "Ah hell, I'll take him. Grab his sword."

In the Hokage office

Tsunade was not happy. Oh, the paper work was huge factor, but the two men standing in front of her really sent over the edge. It was the fact that one of the men was holding a kid by his leg upside down who was trashing.

"Jiraiya, Naruto, what are you two doing here and why is that kid like that?" She asked in a calm manner that scared both men.

"Well, you see…" Jiraiya started, but was interrupted when she blew her top.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU TO IDOITS!?!?" She shouting was put it mildly. "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!"

Jiraiya reacted by dropping Toshiro right on his face. To be more precise, his small nose. He let out several swears into his sock gag.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDOIT!" She screamed at the quivering man in front of her. "PUT HIM UP RIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Jiraiya grabbed him back up and was trying to untie the knots in the white cloak. She looked at Naruto and was beginning to say something, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Even he knew when to run. Immediately, Jiraiya and Tsunade calm down. Jiraiya had managed to remove the cloak and was going for the feet, but was stopped. Toshiro spat out the sock and was ignoring the man in front of him. Toshiro managed to free his legs after he fixed his captain cloak. From there, he retied his obi on. He garbed his zanpakuto from the ground and placed it back where it belonged. Lastly, he took a moment to fix his hair. That turned out poorly. It seemed that it didn't want to go up.

_LOUSILY FUCKING LUCK!_ was what he thought inside his head. Senior white hair placed a hand on Toshiro shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the manner I" Jiriaya found himself on the ground, with the pissed off captain foot on his adman's apple.

"Ever touch me again, and I will kill you, understand me?" He barked out in tone that Masumoto never heard. Compared to what he normally tone he use to her after she shoved him in the hell of two mountains after calling him a small kid that loved sweets by his first name, it would sound like sweet nothing whispered to a love one. Yes, Toshiro was _that _pissed.

"Please, tachio, what ever Jiriaya did was necessary to get you here without drawing much attention." The lady in green started, but Toshiro felt the need to voice his opinions on what was necessary or not.

"I don't think manhandling is ever considered necessary and why did you call me captain?" He didn't want to reveal the fact that he was a soul reaper to these people. Mainly because he could be arrested for it back home. Also they really pissed him off.

"You are death g-d, and by what you are wearing, the captain of squad ten. I would like to know why you are here."

"Naruto accidentally summoned him here." Jiriaya inched his throat away from the angry white hair junior.

"Figures," She gave an annoyed hump. "Listen tachio, we will help you in anyway possible to get you back to your world as soon as possible."

"How do you know that I am semghamie? And where am I by the way Tsunade-chan?" He stood straight as he could while holding back an enormous sneeze attack.

"We had contact with your kind before, and we have plans in case we ever have to deal with your type," She rummaged through her desk and tossed him a headband. "Here, you're a guest in the hidden leaf of the land of fire from the very secret and recluse hidden sword village from the land of souls. Your name is…"

"Histugaya Toshiro. You will only call me either Hitsugaya-tachio or tachio." He spat out placing the headband on his forehead. It had a sword depicted on it. He had to push up his hair while trying to tie it, with the white stuff kept sliding down his face.

"Right, right," She looked him over with a dissatisfied sigh, "You're going to need a change of outfit and some shoes," She began to walk over to the four foot four tall captain who wished he was at least five foot. She looked at his face closely, invading his space. "Are you alright?" She brought her hand to his forehead when he slapped it away.

"I'm fine!" He spat out giving a sneeze. The fucking dragon was pleading for air after laughing so hard.

"Right," She gave a look that the squad four captain give him when he stubbornly refused to get a check up for illness he obviously had. "Naruto!" She shouted out in the common language. Toshiro hadn't realized that he was talking in a very complicated language know as ancient pig Latin. "GET IN HERE NOW!" She shouted at the crouching orange kid that was hiding behind the door.

"Ya grandma-chan?" He asked meekly looking at the Toshiro, who was officially a midget due to being under five foot. Toshiro looked him over as this was his first time he was able to do so. The kid had yellow spiky hair, strange markings on his checks that looked like whiskers, blue eyes, a head band with what looked like either a mouse or a leaf, he couldn't tell and had a strange aura around him.

"First off, DON'T CALL ME GRANDMA-CHAN!" She belted out, scaring the idiot. "Secondly, you are going to take Hitsugaya-tachio to get some clothing and shoes as because of you, he lost it all."

"Wait, what? What do you mean captain?" He look over the white hair youth with disbelief.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to one of the thirteen powerful squad captains of the thirteen squads the hidden sword village of the land of souls."

"WHAT? He's only a kid!" Naruto shouted out, ignoring the death glare and sneeze fit from said kid, as well as the two sighs coming from the two adults.

"Naruto-chan, first off, I am NOT a child! Second I am captain and there is three ways for a person to become a captain where I am from," Toshiro looked at the wall behind Naruto, not wanting to glance at the idiot. "First, you need have to mastered a secret technique which I cannot tell an outsider and pass the captain's test, second is to be voted in by the current captains, and thirdly, kill the present captain in view of two hundreds squad members."

"WHAT? That's crazy!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, both of the two captains of the fighting squad has that title right now. It's complicated," He brushed off the confused looks, "Also, its 'one of the fifteen powerful squad captains of the fourteen squads of the hidden sword village' now. It's very complicated," He looked at Naruto with boredom. This was a hyper active stubborn idiot person. Oh, he could feel the headaches just coming in from the future. "Well, are we going to go?"

"Well, climb on!" Naruto pointed to himself.

"What?! Are you gay as well as insane?!?!" Toshiro moved backwards. He shot a look at the two adults in front of him.

"WHAT!? I-meant-that-since-you-don't-have-any-shoes-I-thought-you-won't-want-to-walk-barefoot!" He spat out so fast that it took Toshiro a moment to understand what he said.

"I can walk." He simply stated.

"Wait, what are you doing prevy-sage?" Naruto pointed at the white hair senior.

"I'm going to see if I can find any of his stuff and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toshiro stared at what just transpired. _Dear lord! It's a land filled with Ichigos!_

'_**HAHAHAHAHA! Poor little dragon, this is too much! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!' **_The dragon was laughing so hard that the small captain couldn't hear what the idiot said.

"Hey, Shiro, you alright?" He asked with concern that meant Toshiro couldn't get too angry with.

"Don't call me that," Toshiro looked annoyed. "I get enough of that at the so-village. I also have a bit of cold, but it's nothing serious," He tapped his bare foot on the floor, becoming impatient. "I will like to get this down with before the day is over."

"Hia Shiro-tachio! Follow me!" With that, the blonde hair ninja left the room. A groan escaped all the people in the room.

"Oh, tachio, once you are done, please come back here. We'll have a room set up for you and we'll give some books so that you can blend in better." She stated in a superior manner, that strangely seemed mother hen too.

"Thank you." He said it as nice as possible for him at that point. He turned and used flash step to catch up with the kid, going slowly as not to arouse the kids suspicion.

_So this is the beginning of Toshiro journey into the land of ninjas. What will happen next? To find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	4. Shopping

-1**Chapter Three**

As the youths left the building, he was being dragged without being touched by Naruto, whatever his last name was. Toshiro now was forced to walk on the unpaved ground with stones poking up randomly. As they walked past, many of the villagers 'whispered' about the height challenged captain. More like trying to talk low, but not really trying.

"Look at that freak!"

"Must be a foreigner with such weird hair!"

"Must be a poor brat! He's got no shoes on!"

"Look that that blade, it must be tall as the kid!"

"No kid could have gotten that sword legally!"

"The little brat must of have stolen it!"

"How dare such a little brat take nobleman's sword!"

"Not only is he poor foreign thief, but a demon too! No mortal kid can have that white hair!"

Now things were getting violent, as some of the more ignorant villagers began to reach for blunt objects. Naruto, unfortunately used to this treatment, knew the best method of dealing with this. He tensed, ready to flee as well as fight if needed. He inched near the small kid next to him in case he needed to carry him away in a pinch.

"Excuse me," The small boy said, not looking at the villagers. "I am NOT a thief, nor a demon. I am foreigner from a distant land and my father happens to be in charge of a very powerful army that could wipe your village from the face of the land of fire if anything happens to me. I recommend you do not try to attack me," His words put fear into all the villagers, fearing the threat of a powerful army. "Also, I recommend speaking a little lower so that others can not hear you." He walked farther ahead, with Naruto speeding to catch up.

"Man, that was so cool!" He shouted, causing a mini headache to sprout in Toshiro head. "I didn't know you're royalty!"

"I'm not, Naruto." This confused the boy.

"But you said-"

"First off, keep your voice down," Toshiro whispered and shouted at the same time, really terrifying Naruto. "Secondly, it was something called a lie. You _**do**_ know what a lie is?"

"Well duh." Naruto looked insulted.

"I did it so they would leave us alone," Toshiro was walking next to Naruto, being led into a better section of the city. It was easy to tell by the ground as it was paved. "People tend to freak out if they think they're attacking royalty with a dangerous army."

"Ah," Naruto nodded understanding. "Man you're smart."

"Well, I did graduate from the Academy and reached captaincy as the youngest person ever," Toshiro felt the need the brag a bit. "I am considered a child prodigy for a reason."

"Whoa!" Naruto looked very impressed. "I guess you're really smart!"

"You think?" Toshiro said not really looking at Naruto. "I could defeat you without breaking a sweat."

"Oh really? Wanna prove it?" Naruto had a grin on his face. "I mean, after you get all set up of course!"

"No. I have private business that I can't really afford any more interruptions," the lie came so smoothly that Toshiro didn't even blink. "I hate to ask this, but how much farther?" His feet were killing him and he needed to rest badly.

"Nope, cause we're here!" Toshiro winched, the loud voice causing his head to hurt.

What happened there was never to be repeated by a soul. Toshiro and Naruto left the cloth store, one being majorly pissed and the other in shock. The one that was majorly pissed was also the one who was banned from the store for life. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white vest that had the number ten on it as well as a daffodil . He was wearing the same colour pants, and yet still barefoot. Being kicked out made him unable to get any socks. He still had his normal cloth for his zanpakuto and he was happy for that.

"I-"

"You do _**NOT**_ repeat this to anyone! If you do so, so help me, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Toshiro said, still blushing, still sneezing and still fuming. "Do you understand me?"

"H-hai." Naruto Uzumaki squeaked out. Note to self, _never _ever mention the word small, cute, adorable, or anything like that around this guy! Making Sakura angry was something far better.

"So where is the freaking shoe store?" He rubbed his nose.

"Umm, it's right here, tachio." He pointed to a shop, which the two 'teens' quickly entered. Almost immediately, a woman came over, invading Toshiro personal space. Naruto, who had just seen what happened when that happened quickly moved to the side leaving the danger area.

"Hello there young one (Naruto was practically against the wall), what can I do for you?" She then looked him over, disapproving of the weapon on his back.

"I need a pair of shoes please. And I would appreciate if you did not make a fuss about my appearance or sword." He spat out, tired from the whole previous ordeal.

"Very well then," She quickly lead the two a mat where she instructed Toshiro to sit down. She grabbed the foot measure device and took one of his feet. "Hmm, I'll need to see wha – OH MY GAWD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR FEET?!" She shouted as she saw the blacken, cut, dried blood and battered foot. She yanked the other foot, knocking the small boy on his back. He tired to push himself up, but she kept him down by griping his feet hard.

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

"What did you do, walk across the whole town bare foot?" She gave him an angry look that reminded him when he played a really good prank on Masumoto when he was a lieutenant and how Masumoto reacted towards him after the prank. Mostly yelling, having his mouth washed out and the threat of being spanked by her.

"Well, ya…" Naruto started until he got the death glare from the woman.

"Why didn't you carry him, give him your shoes or something!" This caused Naruto to pale and clam up. The look was venomous now, and Toshiro was fearing for his afterlife because of this mortal woman. _'Why me?'_

"Listen to me, little boy," She ignored the angry, but fearful look. "I want you go to the hospital NOW!"

"Just give me some shoes please!" He did not want to whine, but this woman was griping his right foot tightly. He would not act like a child!

"Alright, then!" She grabbed him by his waist, and held him in the croak of her arm. She ignored the squawk of surprise and protest of being picked up. Already he was feeling nausea about being jostled like this. Naruto followed like scared puppy, into the back room. "We'll do this my way!"

She told the boy who was thrashing around. Toshiro never cared about his appearance when he was held like he was, all he wanted was to be put down. Well, not for long he didn't care. It was beyond his normal level of comfort and this day was pushing it. He was close to a full out breakdown, which he never let happen. She led them to a small little sink when she turned to the yellow haired boy. "Naruto!"

"Ya-yah?" He squeaked out.

"Wash his feet, bandaged them and come and get me once you are down! Do you understand me?" She asked him without giving him a choice.

"Wait, why me?" He asked, not wanting to be killed.

"Because I have a shop to run. Now do it!" She dropped Toshiro onto Naruto and left the room. Toshiro pushed himself off Naruto and was about to stand up when the woman appeared again dropping a towel, bandages and ferocious look that made Toshiro sit down. She then close the door on the two. Naruto gulped and looked the small captain.

"Just do it, Naruto. I don't want to deal with that crazy bitch," He grumbled, not caring how much a kid he was acting like. All he wanted was to end this day. "Actually, just give me a moment." He quickly mumbled out a low healing spell. He felt a bit woozy because of his cold that now morphed to a pounding headache that had no sign of stopping.

"Whoa, how did you that?" Naruto looked surprised. He had never seen anyone do justu without the hand signs.

"It's a trick that is taught in the Academy," He muttered out, seeing all the cuts and bruises were gone. He massaged his feet and winched. "Although, there is a reason why I never went into fourth division."

"Fourth division?" Naruto looked over.

"Medical response," Toshiro put his hand to his head. He needed to eat something, feeling even crappier. "Some other stuff that I was never good at. Do you mind handing me the wash cloth?" He wanted to leave now, but he needed to make sure that woman would not punish him. He was a captain with a powerful bankai, but he knew when to fold.

"Sure," Naruto quickly wet the towel, and tossed it to Toshiro. It landed in his face. "Sorry taicho." He winched, feeling himself going to be killed.

"It is fine, Naruto-kun." He took it off and quickly cleaned his feet. Already, he began to feel like himself again. He was cleanly dressed in appropriate manner for a captain, his zanpakuto was in reach and his feet were clean and proper. All he needed was shoes and he was done. He was ready to stand up and get out here when he almost fell.

"You ok?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yes I am. No, no I am not. My feet are too sore," Toshiro winched as he fell on his ass. "Can you send that women here so we can finish up here?" He asked, not wanting to deal with this at all.

"No, you need a hand to get out of here and you don't want to get yourself dirty again, do you?" Naruto said, placing his arm under Toshiro right shoulder and lifted him a little bit. "You think you could make it out of here now?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't invading too much space. Toshiro gave a grim face and nodded. As Naruto helped Toshiro out of the room, all Toshiro heard was the dragon laughing in his head and his freaking cold making it seem louder.

"Ah, you two boys are done!" The woman snapped, scaring Naruto and Toshiro. "Let me see your feet now!" Naruto quickly dragged Toshiro the comfy bench and left the area.

"Well, now may I get some service?" Toshiro asked, pissed and with a little bit of a running nose. He quickly cleaned it.

"Naruto, I did not know you knew how to do healing justus." She looked at orange hair boy as she began to measure Toshiro proper feet.

"I did it since it would be far faster." Toshiro said as the woman quickly moved to the shoes his size.

"Here, try these on," She handed him the same open shoes that Naruto had on, keeping in the same colour scheme. "How do they feel?" She asked in a sweet tone that terrified them.

The shoes felt very soft. The inside was lined with a soft material that he couldn't pinpoint and the middle was lined with a foam material that kept the soft inner material and sturdy hard outer material. It was really well designed to be comfortable and durable for a long time. Already, his feet began to feel a bit better.

"Good."

"Great!" She said, looking extremely happy. "Naruto, will you be pa – thank you," She accepted the money and was leading the two boys out. "Little boy?"

"It's Hitsugaya Toshiro, not Little boy!"

"If you ever come into my shop again with such awful feet again, you will be banned for life and also I will tan your hide, do you understand me?" She glared at the young captain, frightening him. "Now get out." She shoved them outside and shut the door.

They looked at each other, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, at least you didn't get banned this time Shiro-chan," Naruto chuckled weakly, winching under the glare. "Are you hungry?"

Toshiro was going to go back to the green lady place to get his room and sleep when his stomach voiced its thoughts on it.

"Yes, I-" He was cut off from saying more with Naruto helping him walk/ran to a place somewhere else. "Naruto-kun," he said without the proper formalities. "Where are you taking me and let me walk!" He grumbled, hating being picked up like this and at the same time, being help like this.

"I know this cool Raman place that sells awesome Raman!" He shouted, nearly causing Toshiro be deaf. "You'll love it! And besides, your feet are still hurting ya, aren't they?" He asked as he dragged Toshiro through the village, again.

"Does it sell sweet natto?" Toshiro asked, praying that they had his food here. It would make things a hell of a lot more easier.

"I think they sell it; it's either that or watermelons." Naruto was looking other way so he didn't see Toshiro's eyes widen, but he did hear the small gasp of delight. Toshiro saw this, sighed and pushed himself away from Naruto

"I think I can walk for myself now Uzumaki-kun," He glared, walking beside the boy. He was still in pain, but he was trying his hardest to not show it. "I am not a little boy that needs help." He walked, trying to reclaim his dignity, honour and self-respect of a captain and his name of being the Ice captain.

"Gezze, you don't have to call me Uzumaki, Naruto is fine!" He shouted. They were walking slower now, Toshiro trying not to injury his feet further. He didn't realize he was going slowly, but Naruto did. Naruto realised this kid was a lot like him in a way and he felt protective of him. Like an older brother. So he was going to help him by acting like a clown. By that logic, Toshiro would seem much more mature and dignified. "Come Shiro-taicho, we're here!"

"Shiro-taicho?" Toshiro winched. At least it was semi respectful. "And also my granny taught me it was not polite to call people by their given name." They were at a stand that was an outdoor restaurant with a cloth acting as a door.

"Oh hiya Naruto, let me get ya some Raman." The cook said.

"Actually, I want some sweet natto or watermelon." This made the cook stop in his tracks.

"Did you just say you, Naruto Uzumaki, lover of my Raman, does not want Raman? Are feeling alright boy?" The man looked very worried.

"No, it's for my friend here, Shiro-tachio!" Naruto stepped to side, revealing the hidden captain and gave him a pat on the back. The same kind of pat that would make someone walk forward. Toshiro quickly stifled a swear word, not in any condition to fight anyone that wanted to punish him for using inappropriate language for someone that looked his age.

"Naruto, I am-" Toshiro was interrupted when man gave a gasp. An unhappy gasp. Toshiro winched. _'Not again!!'_ He whined a bit.

"My goodness! You're so skinny! Here, sit down," The man said going into the kitchen area. He quickly pulled out a sliced vegetable that made Toshiro eyes widen. "I'll make you some sweet natto in a moment Shiro, is this enough food for now?" The man asked concerned, placing a large piece of watermelon on the counter above him.

Toshiro didn't know to be in bliss or be annoyed as the man called him Shiro. He chose the former.

"Thank you, and its Hitsugaya-taicho." He moved to the stools. He was staring at high counter with hatred, remembering how it all began with one. He began the embarrassing moment to haul himself up. It wasn't easy as his feet were still in pain.

"Taicho? Aren't you a little bit young to be holding a sword like that?" The man asked leaning over to grab the kid by his back to help him up. Then he saw the headband. "Oh, you're one of those death ninjas. From the land of souls?" This caused Toshiro to stop and nearly fall off.

"_Another shinigami was here?"_

"Really? You happen to remember their name?" Toshiro asked as Naruto moved to the chair next to him, already eating Raman .

"No, I don't think he ever told me," He watched as the small kid began to tear into the watermelon. It was comical and yet, he had the feeling if he made a comment on it, something really, _really _bad would happen. "Although, I do remember him having this awful beard and had a white cloak on. Had a ten on it and some flower." At this, Toshiro began to choke on the watermelon. He pounded his hand on the counter. Naruto leaned over and gave him a smack on the back. He hacked out a large piece of watermelon and rubbed his throat

"When was this?" Toshiro asked, not believing this! How could goat beard, _Isshin_-taicho be here?

"Around the same time of Kuybi I guess. He wasn't here for more than a day," He looked at sighing boy. "You know him?"

"Yes I do," Toshiro said taking another large bite of the watermelon, spitting out the sides. "He was my superior when I was his lieutenant until he disappeared. After that, I became captain of his, _**my**_, division." He said a bit sadly. It still made no sense, because why would that man never report back.

"Oh, if you ever meet him again," The man said, rummaging through his pocket. "Give him this." He handed Toshiro a small top, his favourite old top, the same top that Toshiro had lost all those years ago, the same one that had a dragon painted on it. He cradled it gently, biting his lip. He gently placed it into his pocket and sighed.

"Thank you." He had a happy smile on his face, and this caused Naruto cough a bit. He then became pissed that he showed himself happy and went back to eating. The man just chuckled. Toshiro was silently grinning from ear to ear, munching away when he heard a voice.

"Hey kid, what are you doing with a blade?" A soft, _female_, voice asked him. He twitched at this comment. "Naruto, you dumbass, did you give him it?!?" She punched Naruto across the head and turned an annoyed Toshiro around. She was about to clobber him, and then she saw the bits of his headband that wasn't hidden from his hair.

The female had short pink hair, a red split dress on with a white circle design. She had a large forehead, with green eyes. She had the same headband as Naruto did.

"Wait, you're a ninja too?" She asked, reaching for his forehead to see the headband better. He slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, billboard-chan." He grumbled out. The crying Naruto was now backing up, in total fear eyes on the girl. All of sudden, Toshiro felt small and very afraid. The girl had a huge spike in power and was glaring at Toshiro.

"What did you call me?!" She spat out at him fist shaking.

"You heard me, billboard-chOWW!" He shouted as she slugged him across his head. He clutched it, swearing under his breath.

"That's for calling me that and you ever do that again I'll wash your mouth out!" She quickly scolded him. "I should do it using such langue!"

"Sakura, he's a -" She clobbered Naruto again.

"Oi, girl!" Toshiro snapped. "I am visitor from another country, and a highly ranked officer there." He resisted rubbing his head, not wanting to act childish.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I am captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, from the hidden sword village in the land of souls," He said it very arrogantly, feeling the need to put himself above someone. "And no, I am _**not**_ making this up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about it, but I never heard about your land or village." She said confused.

"That's good, or we wouldn't be doing our job right." He said with a hint of venom.

"You seem kind of young, captain Hitsugaya."

"You seem kind of impulse person who is still inexperienced in life," Toshiro spat out. "You shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you, no mater what. In a life or death battle, having them will get you killed or worse, the ones you care about."

"You seem to know a lot about fighting," Sakura said, sitting next to the small boy. "If you are a captain, how can someone like you gain so much experience to pass judgement on a stranger?"

Toshiro didn't miss a beat. "I joined at a very young age due to circumstances concerning my family. I was admitted because of that, and also my huge intelligence, passed the tests as the youngest ever. Barely in those years did I have a friend due to my unusual appearance. Even then, I was forced to never see them again."

"I was forced to continuously prove myself worthy of me being there. I was the fourth seat when I was sent in a mission with my ex-tachio and ex-fukuktachio. In that mission alone, I watched as the fukutachio die by enemy hands. My tachio made me his lieutenant and helped reach my secret technique."

"When I did it, he was sent back to kill that enemy, only he disappeared. I was made a full time captain as the other thought he was never coming back. Then even worse news. Several captains betrayed us, joined our arch enemies and nearly killed our king. I fought in a war with I nearly lost everyone I ever cared about and watch as man, who had almost destroyed everything and used my sister and my only true friend against me!"

"So don't think that I am an inexperienced little brat!" He snapped, as he tired to keep the lie to believable standards, but was losing his concentration and began to reveal too much and was leaving too much clues that he wasn't a normal soul.

"Oh." Was the lame response from both.

"Man, that sucks." A voice said from behind him. It sounded like a rough, macho boy that spend most of his time hitting on girls.

"Oh hiya dog breath." Naruto said, waving to a macho teen, with a grey jacket with the fur lined hood up and brown pants that the same rat headband and strange red fang tattoos on his checks. He a savage look on his face that was also pitying Toshiro. He also had a white mutt on his head that seemed to have the same pity look as his master did.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" The teen punched Naruto's head. It seemed like this guy was truly Ichigo, Ikkuka or Renji. No matter how much they got hit in the head, they still had no brain damage. "The name's is Inuzuka Kiba." He gave him a hand with long nails that seemed like claws. Toshiro took it and shook it. At long last, someone that was sane. Then his dog started to growl at him, and Kiba pinched his nose.

"Man, what's that smell?" He looked very disgusted. "Akamaru! Stop it!" He looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Don't know why he did it. So what's the name again?"

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro," He had finished his watermelon and was refusing the sweet natto. All he wanted was to go lie down and let his mind rest. "Naruto, do you mind taking me back to the Hokage office, I want to get to my room."

"Sure thing Shiro."

"It's captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped.

"Follow me Shiro!" Toshiro winched, his head splitting even worse now. Naruto was running ahead so Toshiro could use his flash step, although his feet were still in pain.

As he and Naruto went to the office, Naruto felt the need to add his two cents. "You know, you don't need to use proper formalities with us. You might have done some really unfortunate things, but you do need to act like a kid now and then. If you keep acting an adult, you won't ever have any fun."

"Fun is not for someone of my ranking."

"Well, even the best need to have balance of work and play. I will become the next Hokage and I know that I will have a lot of work to do when I get it, but I will also act like myself when I can."

Toshiro eyes widen at this nugget of hidden wisdom, but he knew it couldn't work for him. "Thank you for your insight." Toshiro had knocked at the door.

"No problem, Shiro." Naruto said disappearing before Toshiro could kill him. Toshiro sighed, went in. He got the maternal approval of his clothing from the Hokage and was shown his room. He thanked her for it, closed the door, went right for the bed and feel asleep immediately with one thought; "_This day is still not as bad as '__**that'**__ day, that's all I can say. Nothing can be worse then that day!'_"

With that delusional thought, the small boy drifted into a deep sleep. Deep enough that he didn't he feel when white hair senior and the Hokage came in, saw the sleeping boy. They chuckled, close the door and walked over. They lifted the small captain, removed his zanpaktou and captain cloak as well as his shoes. They quietly tucked him in the bed and left him alone.

So the first day is done! If you want to find out what the rest of time is going to be like read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic website.

**1:** Naruto knew he would be killed if Toshiro ever found out that he thought of himself as an older brother to the young taicho.  
**2:** Since his regular uniform was still being mended by the clothing store woman, he had taken to call the vest as his captain cloak.


	5. Cold diagnose

-1In the land of fire, many people were sleeping. Some were having good dreams while others were having bad ones. Toshiro was having a bad dream. In fact, it was weird. Very weird. He was dressed in a orange suit being chased by a humongous spinning top with a huge pink snake chasing him along with a yapping blonde fur dog. They were offering him some sweet natto if they let them catch him. And it was upside down. Yes, it was one of _those_ dreams.

"_Hyorinmaru, wake me up!" _Toshiro shouted at his partner who was laughing at his master's bad dream. It happened to include a lot of things he was afraid of; so he felt kind and woke up him.

As Toshiro woke up, he was confused in his different location. He shot up, trying to blink away his lingering tiredness. He was rubbing his heavy eyes and leaned a bit to the left. A bit too far to the left.

His heavy eyes shot open when his upper half was sent falling off the bed into the hard ground. Letting a mouthful of swears into the ground, he tired to push himself up When he managed to get his upper half when his lower half decided to see what it missed. And the upper side also decided it wanted to join it.

With his legs stuck in the blanket, hitting his head twice in five seconds and also having a bad dream, he really let out a large number of swears.

"_Be thankful that Momo is not here. She would clean your mouth out for that!" _His zanpakuto was laughing. This was the most hilarious thing that his master has done in a long time.

"Shut it you stinken' lizard!" He swore again, as he was still trying to get his feet free.

"_Or Granny! She would tan your hide for that one!"_

"Shut it before I chuck you away, baka lizard!" Toshiro snapped, reverting to childish name calling. He still had his damn cold and had a fucking headache that could rival the time Masumoto got him drunk against his own will.

"So you're the shinigami that everyone talking about?" A lazy voice came from the freed captain who was sitting on the bed. Now he was lying on the floor. "You ok?" Toshiro looked up at a man in his late twenties, with a battle green vest, with a dark blue jumpsuit on. He had a white guards on his arm and legs and a small white bag that was attached to his pants. He had his rat headband covering his left and having a mouth cloth. He had strange grey hair and was reading a book called Icha Icha.

"How do you know that I am shinigami?" Toshiro shot a look at the man in front of him, sitting in the window. He hadn't taken his eye off his perverted book.

"Tsunade had told all jonins and higher about you. Most were against letting a soul reaper in the village."

"Most?" He asked as he sat on the bed, realizing that he wasn't wearing his shoes, captain cloak and sword. Which meant someone came in and took it off him. And tucked him in.

"You're a heavy sleeper. If some did what they wanted to do, you'd be dead."

"What was it that saved me from being killed?"

"The fact that a shinigami dressed in a very similar fashion was the one who helped seal the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." He said without looking up.

"Excuse me? Sealing a demon? That is a high level spell, something of that magnitude would cause…" Toshiro eyes widen. Now it made sense why Isshin would be unable to return. If he was that weakened, creating a gate would zap him to zero and make him dependent on a gagai for simply existing. And even normally, travelling between worlds accurately depended on being able to control it. Now he knew why.

"You still there Shiro?"

"It's captain Hitsugaya and who is the carrier?" Hitsugaya had to know. It was in his nature.

"By the way, you are forbidden to mention what I am about to tell you," The man closed his book, and turned to look at Toshiro. "Your ex-captain and our pervouis fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, both sealed the beast into a body of a newborn baby. Minato sealed the demon into his kid," Toshiro snorted. There was a possible snotty brat that was acting so grand that his daddy sealed away a demon and also had the power of the demon at his finger tips. "It's Naruto." Toshiro stopped, and stared at the man.

"Naruto?! That idiot has a demon sealed in him?!?" He yelled, then had his mouth clamped.

"You are forbidden to tell any of the kids or anyone else. Doing so and you will be dead before you can say a single syllable," The man looked at him. "Unfortunately, instead of being treated as a hero that was going to hold the demon, mostly everyone saw him as the demon that killed so many of their families and destroyed their land. The kid was lucky he wasn't killed in those early years by the villagers, and being hated and ousteriad from the other villagers kids wasn't something easy."

Toshiro sighed. Now he understood why the kid acted like he did. Being a demon carrier and being segregated by all the people around you for something you never had a say in. No wonder he acted like such an idiot, it got him attention from the people that never paid him any. And why he wanted to become the head of the village; so he could get the respect of the people in his village. Also why he was being so protective of Toshiro, he didn't want Toshiro to be hurt like that.

"I won't say anything," Toshiro said it looking into the man's eye. "How much does he know?"

"It's believed he knows of the demon, but not who his father is. That is also forbidden to tell."

"One thing; was the demon of intelligence?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Then when he dies, you will have a problem," Toshiro looked at the man. "A demon has enormous power, right?" He saw the nodded. "Then that power would make any soul an instant shinigami with a consent shikai release most likely."

"If he knows of it, and can communicate with it, do you think you could train him into controlling it?"

"If it is like any zanpakuto spirit, then it could be controlled." He said it without thinking. Now he was screwed if the brat did know of the tailed beast. The last thing he wanted was to train some brat. Although, he did know what it was like being alone. Great, now he was feeling guilty.

"Hmm," The man said leaning back to the window post, taking out his perverted book. "The name is Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi Shiro."

"It's captain Hitsugaya Hatake!"

"I'll call you captain Hitsugaya if you call me Kakashi Shiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" He yelled, his stomach rumbling in the bad way.

"How about Hitsugaya for Kakashi-chan?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"No, I was raised that calling people by the first name is not appropriate."

"I'll call you Toshiro for calling me Hatake." He said. This just made the boy angrier. Toshiro then felt his stomach getting worse. He felt the bile rise in his mouth. He made to cover his mouth. He was gagging really badly. All of a sudden, he felt being picked up and rushed somewhere. This was not good as he was being jostled and you do not jostle someone who is close to retching. All of the sudden, he was placed down in front of something every person who is going to puke loves to see in front of them. The toilet. Thankfully, it was in perfect timing as Toshiro emptied his stomach inside the rim. He whimpered, hating being sick. He had a moment of rest when his stomach emptied itself again. He nearly cried, being so sick. He felt Hatake-san rubbing his back, trying to help the kid. He puked a few more times before his stomach was done, and was leaning on his side. He couldn't help the tears, he was in such pain. Never when he was sick did he feel this bad and he was notorious for resisting to go for medical help even when he very wounded or extremely ill. Why, why?

He was whimpering when he felt himself being picked up. He gave a angry, but weak glare at Hatake-san. He just whimpered in pain in the man's arms.

"Hey, Kakashi, what the crap is going on?" Jiraiya appeared next to him. Dammit, his cold was preventing him from sensing others now?

"Seems like Toshiro-"

"Captain Hitsu-" He stopped when his stomach began to rumbled again. He quickly struggled to get out of the arms. When he was placed on the ground, he quickly founded the bowl. He gripped it tightly and dried heaved. Burn it all to hell, it was hurting so badly. He felt a hand patting his back and he dimly heard a water pipe going. He sobbing badly now and didn't notice when one of the men, he couldn't tell in his state, told him something.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would mind us stepping out so you can the bath?" One of them asked him.

"Ye-ye-yes." He choked out, still teary eye.

"We'll be outside if you need anything captain Hitsugaya."

"Thank you." He said, eyes closed. He heard the two foot steps, the door opening and then closing. He couldn't tell, no didn't care if they were still in there. He quickly removed his clothing, and crawled his way to the built into the ground tub. It was warm, and it began to bring back his senses. He slowly submerged his head into the water, and brought it up so he was resting on the rim. He still was breathing hard when his thoughts were coming back. Then his memories of what just happened. He felt his anger rise and with it, the urge to barf.

"Wa-wait. Calm down, calm down." He repeated the words until his rage lower and, "I thought so."

"_Great, for some reason, when I get angry, I get sicker."_

"_**No little one, I think it is when you use any of your riatsu you get sicker." **_The dragon spoke up.

"_That makes no sense," _Toshiro thought back. _"Naruto-san used it before without feeling ill."_

"_**You are right. This needs the others to help you here."**_

"Others?" Toshiro asked, feeling tired.

"_**Calm down, you need to be neutral!"** _

"I-" He almost snapped, but caught himself. "Am. Damn. I don't have a clue on what is happing."

"_**I think I do. I have heard something called chakara."**_

"That's the power of the living. What of it?"

"_**Do you think the two spirit powers are conflicting in a way?"**_

"No, it's impossible. I am a soul. I cannot use charaka. There has to be another reason."

"_**Maybe it's one of those disease that are acting on your emotions."**_

"Makes more sense." He said, trying his hardest to be calm. He knew that he was much better calm then angered.

"_**What I am about to suggest lit-Hitsugaya will offended you. Please brace yourself."**_ The dragon was being careful not to use any of his regular names for his master. He needed to use names that won't cause any anger.

"Yes, what is it?" He was thinking of watermelons, sweet natto, spinning top competions, Momo. _Wait, where did she come from?_

Hyorinmaru knew the answer and was so tempted to tell him but this was very bad timing. _**Just when he begins to figure out he likes her, and I can't say a word!?! It's not fare!**_

"_**You will need to go to the hospital for an exam."**_

"WATERMELONS, SWEET NATTO, SPINNING TOPS, WATERMELONS." He said, griping the side hard. He felt the cold rising a bit, but he managed to force it down with his positive thinking.

"Toshiro?" He heard the door open, and Toshiro saw that it was the Hokage that walked in. He was blushing now, but then tried his hardest to push it away.

"Please, I need to be called as captain Hitsugaya and do you mind leaving?" He asked, trying to be remain neutral. His cold was getting better for him now he knew how to control it.

"Excuse me?" She asked seeing the boy was in the tub.

"For some reason, I believe my illness is tied into my emotions. The stronger they are, the worse the illness is. Also, I don't have anything on." He said, blushing a bit. Right now, his nose was running. He quickly tired to calm himself down and as he did his nose got better.

"Oh," She said intrigued, but also acting far more like a mother. The kid was bring out all sort of emotions in her. "Here you go Hitsugaya-tachio." She hand him a towel and bathrobe. She said it politely and was heading out the bathroom. She saw the opened bowl of puke and looked the captain.

"I know that my vomit probably has the illness inside of it. You may take it."

"Thank you, but I have no way of carrying it."

"I will not flush it."

"Good." She left the room and closed the door. She moved to the bed where the other two men were waiting. "Now you two." She looked at Jiraiya who was sitting tense on the bed and Kakashi on the windowsill reading his orange book again.

"Listen, I just came in to check in with him!" Jiraiya said. "The kid didn't seem well before and I was worried."

"I know. And it's not your fault. _Kakashi_." She said calmly, nearly scaring the man.

"How's it my fault?" The man asked not looking up.

"Well, he figured that when he uses his chakara, it gets him sick."

"You're wrong. He didn't do any justu."

"You moron, his is large enough that it will be released when he loses control of it."

"So you saying that he needs to completely cap his chakara to get better?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. I believe that his chakara is too large to actually to cap off completely and he will constantly release small amounts unconsciously."

"How about the Hyugas? One of them might be able to completely close it off." Jiraiya said.

"And once you completely fix the portal? Then what? You know that if we don't use both Naruto's and Toshiro's chakara, it won't work and he could sent anywhere. And if we open his chakara, how do we know we won't kill him in the processes?"

"We need to seal his chakara and then cure his illness. Once that's done, he should be able to use it."

"Good. Jiraiya, stay here until he comes back and is stable enough to eat something."

"Hai."

"You, come with me. _Now_." She looked very angry at the man now. He saw this is and disappeared in smoke. She sighed and left the room. Jiraiya sighed. It had been a while since he wasn't at the Hokage anger. He leaned against the bed when he heard the bath room door open. A limping sick Toshiro walked out using the wall as a crutch. It took a minute for the sick boy to realize that the man who manhandle him was back here.

"You, um…"

"Jiraiya," He stood up moved to help the boy. "Look I know you don't want me to-" He stopped when Toshiro gave up his crutch and sat down leaning against the wall. He sighed, picking up the blanket and the pillow and walking over to give it to the boy.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked confused.

"Look, when I'm sick, I don't care if it's the floor, the bed or what, all I want is a blanket and a pillow." He knelt down, giving it to him. "As long as you are wrapped up and your head is comfy, nothing else matters. Am I right?"

"I do needs some clothes." Toshiro said weakly, wrapping himself up. He lifted his head for the pillow to be placed between his head and the wall.

"Well, I have some clothing that could fit you, be it my old clothing." He picked out the long blue pants, plain white boxers and long sleeved shirt. He sighed, knowing that he hated when he had to leave his blanket to change when he was sick. Toshiro was no different. He began to break the cocoon and looked unhappy.

"Thanks." He broke out of the blanket and started to move for the bathroom.

"No you can stay in here, I will go into the bathroom." He patted the shoulders and went inside without being killed. The kid was very arrogant and stubborn. But he knew like any person sick enough they would lose any fight in them and they were completely weak to any force. He hated to see the kid like it. _Damn, where the hell were these emotions coming from?_ He thought to himself. He waited for a few more minutes until he realized things were too quiet. "Toshiro?" He cursed himself. The kid was pretty hung up on people calling him captain Hitsugaya and now he was tormenting him when he was unwell. _Where the fuck are these emotions coming?_ He opened the door and saw a sight that was comical. The little guy had changed into Naruto's pants and presumably boxers, but he didn't have a top on. He was sleeping on the ground with his head on the ground, clutching the shirt. The pillow was next to his head and the blanket covered only his mid torso. He chuckled, which caused Toshiro to groan and look up. Apparently, he wasn't sleeping.

"Must you be so loud?" His voice, weak as it may be, was full of sarcasm. He let out a small cough that Jiraiya wasn't too concerned about.

"I think the bed is a bit more comfortable."

"Hn." He said, trying to push himself up, but he was too weak. He felt two arms lifting himself up and before he could complain, he was placed down on the bed. He was given the shirt, which he quickly snuggled into. He felt his head propped up and the soft pillow slipped under his head. He was leaning against the post, and he felt the man place the blanket on top of him. He scrunched his legs up, and looked at the man.

"I guess that's better then the ground?"

"Much," He looked tired. "Thank you."

"No problem." The toad master looked around and began to move for something. "Here. You might want to keep this close." He placed the garbage can near the bed. He looked up to see the kid had fallen asleep for real this time. He stifled a laugh. He made to move away when felt something preventing him leaving. He looked in just the right moment to see the kid mumble out daddy.

_Oh jeez._ He sighed. He carefully sat down, making sure he didn't wake up the kid. He sat there until he began to fall asleep himself. He never heard the light chuckle from the fifth Hokage almost walking in the room and waking the man to tell him his shift was over.

_So this raps up another chapter. I didn't really want to reveal the cause for the illness, but I like what was happened. To find out how Hitsugaya will take news? To find out read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._

**ALSO IF ANYONE GUESSES WHAT THE ILLNESS IS, I MIGHT TELL YOU THE CURE IS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The treatment

-1On towards the story!

One thing any person can say they all hate universally is waking up sick, especially for those who hate being sick, Toshiro Hitsugaya in particular.

Whenever he woke up sick in his division, he usually was hard to find. Mostly to escape Unohana and her medical help, Masumoto, who thought him being sick was so cute, and Momo who would guilt him for working too hard. He also left to get some peace and quiet while he rested and did his paper work.

Unfortunately, he was unable to go hide at Granny's house this time. When he woke up, he didn't remember where he was. He looked around, finding himself in a strange room. He tried pushing himself up, but then his headache pushed him back down.

"Oh, that's right." He whimpered, _no_, mumbled out. That was much more mature! He looked around, he remembered his situation. For the first time, he saw the beige room. It had a small book case, a dresser, a bureau, the bed he was lying on, and the chair with his clothing from this place and his zanpakuto.

He pushed himself up, winching at his throbbing head. He swung his legs over, feeling the immense pain in his head. He tried pushing himself upright, succeeding in standing up. However, that was short lived when he heard someone slowly opening the door. Then the door slammed open, causing the small captain to shrink against the bed in pain in his head. The white haired man just shook his head at the scene.

"It's good to see you're up." He said, walking to the chair.

"Hai." The captain looked up. "Jiraiya-san, do you mind handing me my zanpakuto and my clothing please?" He wasn't feeling as bad as he did the last time he was up.

"Actually, Tsunada wants you to eat something first. You haven't had anything since yesterday." He said tossing the blade which Toshiro flawlessly caught.

"Thank you." He looked embarrassed, then started to sneeze. "What is there for me to eat?"

"Toast." The fifth Hokage said walking in. "Any person who has thrown up eats toast."

"Thank you fourth Hokage." Instantly the room tensed. _Ah fuck, what did I say wrong?_

"I am the fifth Hokage, don't you remember?"

"What happened, I can tell that you are not reacting to the fourth Hokage's death, but another ones death." He asked sharply after he quickly apologized for making the mistake.

"When the fourth Hokage died, the third came back until he- I am sorry, it is sensitive topic to me." She clenched her teeth. "It's a sensitive topic to most, so I wouldn't recommend asking about it."

"If I am to blend into, I will need to know." He said looking at the two.

"After you eat and get the treatment for your illness, then we will talk." She said quiet motherly like. Or was it like Unohana? Either way, Toshiro was nodding his head before he could think,

"Hai." He muttered, embarrassed again. So much for his icy reputation.

"Good. Jiriyai, since Kikashi is temporally banned from guard duty and being punished for his actions, you will be taking over for him." She said, silently laughing with the snickering boy. She left, saying she would bring in the toast.

"Hmp. More guard duty, I could be doing research!" He grumbled when she left.

"Research? What are you talking about?" The boy looked at him.

"Uh, are you one of those older souls?" He asked, fearing Hokage wrath if he corrupted the kid. Last thing he needed was a broken body.

"Hai, I am over a hundred." He said, wondering why the man asked him a question like this.

"Oh good," He sighed. "It's research for my books!" He handed the boy a book. Toshiro caught the book awkwardly and read a few of the pages by accident. His went red, as he realized these were the perverted books that Kakashi was reading! He dropped it and glared at the man.

"What the fuck?!" Toshiro shouted, looking at the perverted man.

"Huh, I thought you said you were…"

"What makes you think I would be interested in _that_ disgusting stuff?" He glared at the man. "What kind of person are you, you-perverted Old sage!" He muttered, looking at the corner, waiting for his sniffles and red face to leave. Jirayia groaned, another kid was calling him that!

"Jiraiya, please don't tell me you gave him one of your _books_?!?" The lady in green stared at the man. He gulped and pointed at the kid.

"He said he was old enough!" He weakly said.

"I said I was over a hundred, not that I was interested in such _things_!" He was pissed off. How dare he try to ruin more of his already semi corrupted innocence. Thank you Masumoto and the rest of those perverted jerks in the soul society. He had coughed, and he was trying to calm himself down.

"Oh." The two other adults were chuckling at something now, and Toshiro felt it was him.

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity, but I'm going to guess you never got past first plate?"

"Shut it, you perverted old sage!" Toshrio snapped back causing the man to laugh. Damn this bastard prying into his love life.

"_**What love live master? Don't tell me you have been dating someone behind my back!"**_ Great, now the dragon was starting with him. He wanted so to get revenge so badly, but he had to keep his anger down so he wouldn't get sick. The freaking dragon apologized quickly for it, unable to resist the golden opportunity.

"Oi, stop it you two!" The fifth Hokage snapped at the two. "Jiriyai, your shift is over for now! Naruto, stop tormenting him!" She said by instinct, almost blushing at the fact she had thought the two kids were one in the same.

"ACHOO ACHOOO ACHOOOOOOOO!" Toshiro was sneezing rapidly now, apparently he didn't like the comparison either.

"Oi, captain Hitsugaya catch." Jirayia tossed a tissue box to the boy, thinking he would catch it. It bounced off his head. The toad master just left after that.

Toshiro turned and looked at the now empty room. He growled, wiped his nose after getting the box and ate the toast. It was very dry, brunt and tasteless. Damn he hated it. He quickly finished it off. He felt better, being able to stand and walked over to the chair. In each step, he not once felt weak. He grabbed his clothing except for his shoes, and captain jacket. Not trusting the door not to open if he was changing, he opened the bathroom. He saw he was given clean clothing, along with a pair of soft boxers. He had his shirt and pants on when he heard the outside door open.

"Toshiro?" Damn it all, it was Naruto Namikaze, no Naruto Uzumaki. "Ya here?"

"Yes N-" He faked a cough, almost revealing the brat's father. "Uzumaki-san, I am getting changed." He said pushing the door open. The orange haired brat looked at him with a concerned face. Toshiro quickly studied the boy in front of him. He saw a lot of kusitine characteristics in him now. How did he miss them all?

"You seem better Toshiro-taicho." He gave a idiotic grin.

"Hn." He muttered, walking for his captain's jacket.

"Hey Toshiro-taicho, can I ask you a question?" The boy was sitting on the bed, looking at Hyorinmaru.

"You already did." Toshiro said, his back to the kid. He did this so the kid couldn't see his grin. Sometimes, even Toshiro couldn't resist acting like a kid. He was fixing on his shoes now.

"Wha?" Naruto looked confused. He could hear the damn fox laughing inside him.

"You asked me if you can ask me a question. That itself was a question." Toshiro said, stilling grinning in secret.

"Man that was a good one!" He laughed it off like it was nothing. Probably nothing compared to what he had to deal with in the past. "I gotta remember that for later!"

Toshiro pushed himself up and made his way for the bed. "Just wondering, what's with the blade?" That took Toshiro off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm wondering what is it your blade that makes it special," Naruto picked up Hyorinmaru and was looking at him. "I mean, it's has to be special since it's as long as you are."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toshiro was sitting uncomfortable with another person holding his zanpakuto.

"If the sword didn't have any special thing about it, then why not take something shorter that you could wield a lot better?" Naruto said handing the blade over.

"It is the standard size, and to receive a smaller blade would be accepting that I am unable to stand with the other ninjas of my village." It was bullshit answer, but it was the best he could come up with.

"Oh." Naruto said lamely as Toshiro tied his zanpakuto on his shoulder, lucky that Naruto did not see the sheath reappearing. He noticed that he still was wearing the stupid headband so he fixed his hair to show the entire headband. The last thing he needed was another billboard attacking him because of it.

He sighed, looking like a captain once again in a way. Although it was very unlike him.

"Oh, grandma-chan wants to me to take you to her office for some reason."

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." He said standing up, trying to remember the way back to the office.

"Can ya quit it with the Uzumaki-san?" He whined. "Just call me Naruto, kay?" Naruto said with too much energy for someone that just woke up, so Toshiro caved to the hyper kid demands.

"Fine Naruto." He muttered, unhappy about this.

"Come on, I take you there!" He shouted, causing Toshiro to groan. He ran out of the room which Toshiro then quickly followed. Although, he did not run as that would childish and not proper behaviour of a captain. He merely walked fast. Also his feet were still hurting him which made unable to run. He would use that as a mature excuse.

He was thinking on how badly things were in his office. Masumoto probably trashed his office or she was not going to do the paperwork until he came back. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice when Naruto had stopped. He rubbed his nose when got knocked down from walking into Naruto.

"Baka ka." He said under his breath. He quickly stood up and glared at Naruto who didn't here the swear.

"Here we are!" He shouted.

"Naruto, Hitsugaya, get your asses in here!" Tsunade shouted at them. Now this was the first time Toshiro actually looked at the office. Masumoto would be punished severely if she ever tried to avoid this much stuff. It made him wince, just looking at it. He walked in with his bored face, and saw a timid girl standing in the corner.

She blushed when she saw Naruto and weakly said hello to said ninja. Naruto, oblivious to her affections, just waved. Toshiro had to stifle a snort. He was lucky Masumoto was not here because she would have done something to embarrass the kids on a large scale.

"Thank you Naruto, you may leave now." The hidden message was leave now or else. Naruto grinned happily, asking to meet at the entrance of the village so they could train a bit. Toshiro was caught off guard and accidentally agreed. _WHYWHYWHYWHY__**WHY!**_ He thought to himself. Before he could correct himself, Naruto left the room and Toshiro could have sworn he saw him running outside.

"_**Dear lord, it's the male Yuchira on a sugar rush!"**_ Toshiro had to hold back laughter at _that_ one.

"Tsunade, what is the purpose of Hyuga Hinata being here to fix my illness?" He asked, his stinking illness was something that was proving to be very embarrassing for him. Also, if he ever found the first person to have illness, he would personally kill the patient zero. Slowly and painfully.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Hyuga-Hinata will execute a technique that will hopefully take care of illness. From there, we can work on getting you back to full strength." Tsunade said.

"Hits-Hitsugaya-taicho," The poor girl continued to stuttered. "The technique that I am going to use on might be a bit painful."

"If it can rid me of this illness, so be it." He said, walking over to the girl. She blushing less then when Naruto was in the room, but the blush was contagious.

"Is there anyway that you can perform your technique so it would be more effective on captain Hitsugaya?" Tsunade asked causing the two to jump.

"Well, if it was to bare skin, I think I can-OH MY!" The way she was blushing would be the same if Naruto was walking in. Toshiro had removed his captain cloak, zanpakuto and shirt in a couple motions. She saw his finely toned chest, his deep green eyes, soft white hair and-NO, Naruto was for her, not this beefcake! She forced herself to remember all of Naruto's 'features' and had to stop when she was getting too horny.

"Hyuga-chan?" He asked, looking at her with concerned green eyes. No, think of Naruto!

"Ri-right!" She forced herself to concentrate. "Byakugan!" She shouted, foucsing on the heart, the center of all chakara. "Gentle fist!" She punched himself right in the chest, sealing away the lower then normal chakara levels of a regular ninja, let alone a ninja captain, completely.

Toshiro was caught off guard, and almost stopped breathing. He stood up, angry and glared at Tsunade. The room had small ice forming and! Wait, ice? He gave the whimpering Hinata something that was completely out of his character as well as something she wished Naruto would do; a bare chest hug.

"Thank you Hyuga-kun!" His face lost the normal scowl and was in a semi neutral and happy grin. He quickly redressed, hiding a huge grin. He needed to repay the girl someway for ridding him of his damn illness!

"It was nothing captain Hitsugaya."

"How about I mention what you did for me to Naruto? He seems to have taken an older brotherly protectiveness of me and I doubt he wouldn't repay anyone who helped me." He gave a sly wink to the blushing girl, who was now in her surprisingly extremely perverted heaven.

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya!" She gave him a bow, and left in her M rated fantasy. Something too perverted for Jirayia to think about without blushing and looking away.

"Good to know that you are well again, Hitsugaya." Tsunade said, she gave a surprised look at the captain in front of her. Damn that perverted bastard, she would kill him for corrupting the kid.

"Hai, I thought it would be nice to help her out. Naruto is too much of blockhead to see what is in front of him," He muttered. "Also, I would like to know when I am able to go back."

"Once we are confident that you are well enough, we will have you and Naruto open up the portal once it is fixed."

"Thank you." He said, giving his normal look. "I think I should go see what Naruto wants." He quickly left the room, remembering the way out. As he left the building, he felt the sun baring down on him.

"Damn heat." He muttered to himself.

"What?!? It's not hot!" Naruto said, appearing at his side. Toshiro never heard him coming. "This is pretty cool weather!" He said happily, putting an arm on the weirded out captain.

"…" Toshiro stared at the boy. _Note to self, do not give this kid sugar!_

"Come on, let's go train!" He shouted, nearly causing the boy to become deaf and dragged him off.

"H-hai?" He asked confused.

**Later**

Toshiro learned something. Never fight someone who is on a permanent sugar rush when you are not at full strength. Especially in the morning. It could be very annoying. He sighed, and looked at the panting kid. They had agreed to fight using only blades, nothing else. Naruto had very good skill, managing to repel his zanpakuto and getting a few scratches on Toshiro.

His speed was on level of a soul reaper, making Toshiro really keep his guard up. Not to say Toshiro was doing poorly. He had managed to places several cuts on the kid, nothing to worry about, had to duck to avoid most of the blows from the pint size captain. Also Toshiro wasn't panting for air.

"Hey, Shiro!" Naruto said, looking up from the ground. Apparently, they were taking a break. Toshiro sighed, not knowing when he allowed to be called Shiro and it was too late break Naruto of the habit.

"What is it Naruto?" Toshiro said, sitting next to the boy. He didn't know when he actually started to call the kid by his given name. His granny would kill him for it.

"Were you holding back there?" He looked at the sky and had a piece of grass in his mouth like a certain captain he knew.

"Of course." Toshiro said looking at the grass and sighed. Now he knew that he was getting to go back was soon, he was getting anxious to get rid of this brat.

"Why?"

"Because if I used my full skill, you would be dead." Toshiro said blankly.

"Oh."

Toshiro stopped, and took a silent breath. If there was anything else, he would answer calmly.

"Say, would you be a captain if you had the choice?" Toshiro nearly jumped. "Well?"

"No, I wouldn't. I was swept away in the Academy and before I knew what happen, I found myself as a lieutenant and then a captain. It was too late for me step down. If you are ever about to receive a seat of power, think of all the responsibilities and obligations first."

"Can't ya just take a break?" Naruto said without thinking.

"No I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because of lazy ass lieutenants who won't do any of the work and I have a reputation to uphold. If I show weakness, my subordinates will have more reasons to doubt my orders. I cannot let that happen as it is dangerous in my line of work."

"But…"

"You don't know who I am or anything of my life." Toshiro stared at the boy standing up. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well, I'm curious."

"I don't know why I am brothering to tell you anything."

"Friends care for friends."

"Look, I can tell you are a person that needs everyone to like him. I don't. I don't need friends." He snapped. He used his flash step and ran deep in the forest. He hated himself; not only did he act like a little child having a tantrum, shoved away someone who had shown an open heart, he was also was crying.

He ran for about twenty minutes, getting himself severely lost. He wanted to be lost. He found himself in a clearing once he finished his crying and felt his tantrum finished. "Of all the stupid things I ever done, this has to be most idiotic thing I ever done!" He slapped his forehead. "All he wanted was to be nice to me! Damn it." He swore to himself, sitting down on a rock.

"Well, well, will you look at that? A little boy all alone." A man said, walking into the clearing. Toshiro jumped, hand on his zanpakuto. Something about the voice sent him into defence mode. The man sent the inverse-verticalitis into crouch. "You don't have to fear me. I'll take you back home." The fake innocents was scaring the fucking shit of Toshiro.

"No thanks." The pale faced man sighed a fake sigh after hearing it. He had a evil grin on his face.

"I insist. After all, you never know what may be hiding in these woods." He said coming closer.

"I can defend myself from danger, so your assistance will not be needed mister." Toshiro said the last word for a lack of a better one and continued to walk away slowly.

"Please, call me Orochimaru, little shinigami captain." He said moving closer to the captain. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." His lips moved into a dangerous grin that seemed like a snake.

Another chapter done thanks to my beta, Yemi Hikari. And be sure to read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


	7. The cure

-1**Chapter Six**

1Toshiro might have been one of the few that survived the Winter War and the great Seireitei Attack, but even the best had bad days. Toshiro was pressed backwards from this Orochimaru person. He was hammering Hyorinmaru with his bare hands and scary enough, Toshiro felt that he needed to do something or this man would win the battle and after that… he would not let that happen. Toshiro dived behind several trees, breathing heavily.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The man called, in a singsong voice that was meant to be innocent, but it was pure evil the way he said it. "You will be coming with me, soul reaper."

'_**Master, we both that attacking a human with a shikai is illegal, but we have no choice!'**_ Hyorinmaru stated, fear dripping into his voice. Something was off, but neither he nor Toshiro knew what was wrong.

'_No, there has to be another way! I am a captain!'_ He thought back, only to have roll to the side. But it was too slow as the man managed to cut him down his left side of his torso. He was also too slow as the man managed to kick in the stomach, breaking a few ribs.

"Now, now, I have hard time believing that you are a captain." The man walked towards the panting Toshiro. "Perhaps you are a simple soldier that stole his captain cloak, but I don't care. The chance to have a soul reaper is just too good to pass up, even if you are so weak."

The man kicked Toshiro upwards, causing the boy cough out blood. He tried to flash step out of there, but it was weak, extremely different from his usual. Something was seriously wrong. He needed to end this once and for all.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Then, something that was every soul reaper's worst fear, their shikia breaking as soon as summoned. Toshiro fell to the ground, clutching his side. He felt extremely weak, close to dying. He could sense his power was fading extremely fast.

"That was a bad move, little solider." The man said, slamming his leg across Toshiro's back, driving him into the ground. "Don't you know that your reiatsu is now almost all gone? Too bad you don't know anything about chakara." He said kicking the captain into the forest then ran after his pray.

What use would the soul reaper be if he was already dead? He looked at the spot where solider should have landed, but it was vacant. Then he looked at the trail of blood. His smile went larger. The snake had managed to snare a dragon. All he needed to do was bring it in.

Toshiro was frightened. He was bleeding badly, could not use his shikai or his banaki, his power was far lower than normal and was facing someone that was going to kill him. What was wrong? He needed a way to fight back, a way protect himself. But how?

'_**Master, I think I was right. For some reason, I think it is the two forces fighting each other.'**_ Hyorinmaru stated, noticing some power that was blocked off, probably from the treatment. _**'Every time we try to use reusti, we get sicker.'**_

"I need to heal myself, even if you are correct, which I do not doubt." Toshiro said weakly. With the thoughts of fear, needing more strength, a way to defend and heal himself, he executed a level one healing spell, only to be struck with built up power that made a clearing. Toshiro's body could not take the strained and collapsed to the ground, dropping his zanpakuto to the ground with a metal on metal sound.

"It seems I win, little shinigami." The man walked over, ready to claim his prize. This was far better then Sakause. To be immortal, and have such youth. He leaned down to pick up the boy only to be stopped when a kunai glazed his hand. He looked up to see Naruto standing there.

"GET AWAY FROM SHIRO-KUN!" He shouted, another kunai flying at the bastard.

"It is good to see you again Naruto." He dogged the strike, and sensed more ninjas on their way. "Too bad that you can't stop me."

"SAYS WHO!?! I WILL KILL YOU AND GET SAKAUSE BACK HOME!" He threw another kunai at the man.

"Oh? But if you didn't notice, your friend here is dying. If you don't take him back to your village soon, he will die, but then you will loose me. Decisions, decisions." He grinned, knowing what the brat would do. He fled, knowing that he failed in his capture plans, but he also knew that soul reapers had gotten extremely soft. It would be easy to capture the boy a later time. It was all a matter of time.

Naruto swore, knowing he had lost Orochimaru again. He rushed to Toshiro, picking up the light boy in his arms. He stopped and put the boy back down for a second. He reached for the captain's blade then noticed something very weird.

"Wait, when did Shiro-chan get a second sword?" He thought to himself, noticing the similarities, but then quickly grabbed both. He put them through the belt straps of his pants, grabbed the small captain and ran back to his village.

**The Hokage office.**

Tusanda was trying to get some work done when she heard the news.

"Jiraiya, what is the problem?" She asked her old friend that was had ran into her office.

"It's Shiro, he was attacked by Orochimaru and is badly hurt." He said, running out of the office with the woman behind him. "He is in the hospital and his chakara levels are fluctuating rapidly." He said as they made track to the hospital.

"Damnit, how could this be happening? We took care of his chakara levels." She swore as they ran through the doors. They were quickly escorted to the new patient room and entered an unsettling scene. The room was a standard hospital room; the bed for the patient, a few chairs, wardrobe, and a few machines. Naruto looked up, face with worry, fear and regret while the young captain was sweating heavily, pale and trembling.

"It's my fault. If I had been faster, I could have saved Shiro-san and also gotten that bastard to tell me where Saskue is." He look extremely angry with himself. He let a friend get badly hurt and he did nothing to help him.

"You did the best thing for him by bring him here." She placed a hand on the young boy shoulder. She looked at the injured boy, who was breathing heavily. Not even in sleep did he look well, a pain on his face that made her want to find and kill that old traitor herself. She had to look away, or she might do something she would regret. She looked the wardrobe and noticed something odd.

"Naruto, where did the second blade come from?" She asked, looking to see that the toad master had taken a seat next to his godson and was running a hand through the soul reaper's hair.

"It was there once I got there." He said looking at the ground. "Grandma-chan, Orochimaru called Shiro-chan a shinigami. Why the hell would do that?" He missed the freighted look past between the two adults. "Well?"

"Naruto, later." She said, clutching her hand.

"But…"

"Later." The toad master said in a voice that Naruto could not say no to. "Go see one of your friends." Naruto shot an angry look at the man, but he left still. Tsunade walked over and felt the forehead. It was warm, a bad sign.

"They say he will make it," The man began. "However, they can't figure out why he isn't awake yet."

She bit her lip, worried for this young boy and worried what the other zanpakuto meant. They both felt conflicting powers from the two blades, that were constantly shifting. What did it mean.

**Meanwhile, in Toshiro inner world.**

Chaos. It was chaos. It was the best word for what was happening. The normally frozen wasteland had patches of fire springing randomly, only to be taken over by the cold world and then the process would begin again. The soul of this inner world was constantly running, as no spot was saved.

Not from the danger below, but from above. Hyorinmaru knew his master was in no shape for battle, and this creature had invaded their world and was changing it. That alone brought the fierce aerial battle between the two dragons. The other dragon, the invading dragon was a youngling, scales red as the fires it brought to the frozen world.

Toshiro was running from the fires and at the same time trying to keep an eye on what was happening in the sky. The other dragon was weaker than Hyorinmaru, but was far quicker. Hyorinmaru had strength, while the other had speed. So in this battle, there was no clear winner. Neither had more than a second to attack the other before being attacked.

It would go on forever unless Toshiro did something that would not hinder his dragon. His eyes were focused on barrel roll the young dragon did to avoid being slashed by the older ice dragon. It was that which caused him to trip over something. Luck seemed to be very angry with Toshiro as he saw the ground about to explode in flames. The red dragon pushed himself away from Hyorinmaru and dove for Hitsugaya, but he was too slow as the young captain was consumed by the fire.

Aizen stood above Momo, his zanpakuto slicing her head off along with the heads of his friends. The evil Shinigami moved to Toshiro, but suddenly he was in his inner world with the red dragon above him.

"What in the world just happened?" Toshiro asked, frightened as he just saw something that seemed very real, but it couldn't be true. That evil soul was rotting in Hell.

"If you call off Hyorinmaru-dono, I will tell you." The red dragon said, hovering above the captain. Toshiro noticed the fear the dragon had in its face, as it was looking for another sudden flame. Hyorinmaru was circling above, ready to dive and attack.

"Why should I?" Toshiro asked, panting. He was curious about this new entity and had a few theories about the dragon.

"If you wish to work with me, trust is needed without fear." The dragon stated, focusing on the later part.

"I don't even know your name." Toshiro said, looking around. "How can I trust you not to lie?"

"What would I gain by spreading lies, Hitsugaya?" The dragon had moved closer, and was close to landing. Hyorinmaru saw this and landed right next to his shinigami partner, ready to leap to defend. "This world you share with Hyorinmaru-dono is now mine to share along with you. For souls to live together, trust must be there."

"You avoided my question about your name." Toshiro said, raising an eye brow as the dragon landed in front of him. The flames seemed to be less frequent now and almost gone.

"I trust that you realize that you never asked it, but stated it." The dragon raised a claw, and put it down. "I also realize that you put together what I am, and I trust you know why I cannot tell you my name."

"I think I do know what you are." Toshiro said, moving nearer the red dragon.

"Do you trust me to tell you if you are correct or not when you guess?" The dragon asked him. Toshiro blinked, and stopped for a second.

"I have no way to tell, but you do seem sincere. I guess I have to trust you as you seem to have no other motives." This seemed to cause the dragon to grin.

"It is a start, Hitsugaya. Ask away." He gestured with a paw.

"You are zanpakuto spirit, are you not?" Toshiro asked, still confused by what the dragon meant with its comment.

"That I am. Along with Hyorinmaru-dono, I am your zanpakuto spirit partner. You will be able to unlock our shikai and then master our bankai in time." The dragon said in a honest manner.

"Can you tell me what type of zanpakuto you are?" Toshiro asked, seeing if he could get an answer out of the dragon.

"I wish I could tell you, but I cannot. That will come with time, you can trust me on that." Toshiro was about to use a ploy to get the dragon to speak about it, but it said something that made him stop. "I trust that after I tell you something about myself in my sealed state that will help you greatly in this new world, you can promise not to ask me until you reached our first release." The dragon said confidently.

Toshiro stopped. If the dragon was speaking the truth, then it could be worth not asking. But could he trust this new dragon?

"Hyorinmaru, I have my choice to trust the other dragon, but I would appreciate it if you weighed in." Toshiro looked backwards at the ice dragon, missing the satisfied look on the other dragon's face.

"I have already talked with our new ally. What this youngling says will be true." The older dragon said, then had a dangerous look on his face. "If not…"

"That will not happen Hyorinmaru-dono." The dragon moved its head downward if to bow, then looked Toshiro in the eye. "In my sealed and released states, I have the unique ability to convert spirit energy into either that of the living or the dead. In this world, using spirit energy of the dead will either slowly or quickly drain away a person's life energy."

"So by using reiatsu, you have been slowly killing yourself. By attempting to use shikai, you went to a dangerous level. However, now that I am present, I will turn our spirit energy into chakara so you can live without the threat of dying to defend yourself. However, for me to do this, I need to be in close proximity with you, or my power will weaken and it will revert back to that of the dead."

And here that will be our death sentence." This statement caused Toshiro to stop in his tracks. So this was the source of his illness. But there was more. "Once we get back to the soul society, you will be able to use chakara without threat. You will have the ability to use power that no one will able to safely use. This will be very useful to deal with Matsumoto when she is a clingy manner or a fellow captain wants to see a childish movie." The dragon grinned broadly.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked, very curious about this.

"Hitsugaya, I trust that Hyorinmaru-dono can back me up here when saying that Naruto was able to make clones of himself. It can be useful when you have to deal with medical checkups." The red dragon joined the laughter of the older dragon as they both watched their master eyes widen with in joy at the possibilities.

"There is much that you are not telling me about yourself, red dragon, but I trust that you have a good reason." This caused the dragon to beam.

"That is true, but those reason I can only tell you when the time is correct." The dragon stuttered for a second, but Toshiro caught it. The dragon was going to say trust.

"I understand, but~" Toshiro tried to push for more information, but was pushed backwards himself.

"No, you must trust me in what I am saying!" The dragon flared its wings. "Not sooner or latter, only when I say so." Toshiro backed up, the flames appearing again. The red dragon looked around and sighed. It settled back on the ground as the flames began to stop again.

"You have been away along enough. It is time for you to be awake. Hyorinmaru-dono and I have matters to discuses." Toshiro wanted to protest, but felt huge gust of wind pushing him backwards. It was not only the red dragon, but the ice dragon as well.

**The world outside of the inner world.**

Toshiro almost jumped out of his bed from leaving his inner world. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to look around properly.

"Toshiro!" A voice next to him shouted. "You're awake." It was perverted old sage.

"Jiriyai-san?" He blinked, trying to push himself upward, but his body protested the act. He swore at the pain, and started to breath heavier.

"Shiro? Oh fuck no! HEY I NEED HELP IN HERE NOW!" The man shouted, trying to get some attention.

"Jiriyai." Toshiro said again, knowing what he needed.

"SOMEONE GET IN HERE THIS FUCKING SECOND NOW! HE IS CRASHING!!"

"Perverted old sage!" Toshiro snapped, letting out some spirit energy. This caused the boy to gasp for air.

"Shiro, save your breath!" The man said place a hand on the boy chest. "NURSE!" He shouted, only to be grabbed. He looked down to see a very pissed face.

"Shut up, and hand me my zanpakutos. Now!" He order the man, only be ignored.

"Not now, you need medical help now!" The man looked away, only to be grabbed again. Toshiro looked at the man once again.

"If I am to live, I need my zanpakutos, now!" He snapped at the man as he ran to grab the blades. He dropped them on the bed, which Toshiro quickly pulled close to his body. Instantly, the machines reported him doing better. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief, so the dragon was telling the truth.

"What is that all about?" The man asked the captain, with shock on his face.

"Well, you see~" Toshiro was caught off as bunch of nurses came in and began to use CPR on him. "Get off of me! I'm fine! GET YOUR FAT LIPS AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, pushing away the women that were trying to help him. This caused the boy to lean close to the side of the bed. Which he fell off. Let out a few choice words, he began to stand up only to be grabbed by the collar by the woman with the large lips.

"What did you say little brat?!?" She glared at him, ready to discipline the kid for saying such things.

"Wait, his vitals are fine! Jiriyia, why the fuck did you call all the nurses here?!?" Tsunada came in here, not pleased with either white male in the room.

"Well, they just stabilized." The toad master said, going to save the weakened captain from the pissed woman. She dropped the kid in the toad master arms. The nurses began to leave the room, the last being the one with the large lips. She sent a glare that made the captain gulp. Toshiro looked upwards and had a pissed look.

"Put me down now Jiriyia." He said in the most dignified way possible. He tried to push himself out of the arms, but the man beat him to the punch. It caused the captain to land half on the bed and half off. His upper torso hang over, but by now, he was use to falling from beds.

He grabbed the sheets, causing his legs to raise in the air and land his ass hard on the cold floor with the blanket falling on top of him. He heard snickers from someone above him. He grumbled, hating these raised beds. They had to be made from something evil as no matter what, he always fell out of them.

"Do you need help?" Tsunada asked in front of him, with a grin on her face.

"No, I do not need any help!" He pushed off the blanket, and moved back on the bed. After making sure the line to the machines were still connected, he began to reach for the blanket only for it to be dropped on his head.

"Oops. Sorry Toshiro." The toad master said, rubbing the back of his head. Toshiro quickly knocked off the blanket his head and reached for his blades. He sat with his legs brought up to his chest.

"There goes the last piece of my pride. Now to work on getting rid of my self esteem." He said darkly, glaring at his legs. His zanpakutos lay between his chest and knees.

"Don't worry, everyone has a bad day." The head ninja said quickly looking over the boy to check if he ruptured anything.

"Well, it's good that you didn't reopen anything." The toad master said, sitting next his old friend.

"Hn." He muttered to himself and unknowingly began to turn both swords.

"Toshiro, can you explain the second zanpakuto?" She asked the captain.

"One second." He looked at the door, cleared his throat. "Naruto, Kiba, Billboard, stop hiding." He said watching the door open and the three teens looked embarrassed and ticked off. "How long have you been eavesdropping? What did you hear?"

"Not much, but severely things don't make sense. Like having a second sword appearing and also calling it a zanpakuto?" Naruto said

"Tsunada, will I be able to trust them not tell anyone?" He asked, not looking at the kids.

"What? You can totally trust me Shiro-chan, believe it!" Naruto shouted, causing Toshiro to have the urge to smack the kid. However Billboard did for him.

"Naruto, shut up!" She yelled at the boy, which Kiba and his white mutt inched away.

"Kiba and Sakura will be able to keep the secret, but Nartuo will need to be watched. He might slip." The hokage said, looking at the captain. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Right now, I am extremely weak and cannot defend myself properly." He sighed, probably going to get in huge trouble for this back home.

"What are you talking about Shiro-san?" Naruto asked, causing Toshiro to twitch a bit. Tsunada decided to take over.

"Captain Hitsugaya here is a captain from where he is from. That is the soul world for those who have died."

"Wait, you're saying that he is dead person?" Naruto said shocked.

"In a way, you idiot. Look, Naruto when you tried that new jusut, you accidentally summoned Toshiro here. But due to the large power of being a captain, it caused the portal, the rock you used, to break. Jiriyia and a few others have been gathering all the pieces to recreate the portal. Once that is fixed, Naruto and Toshiro will be needed to activate it. For some reason, Toshiro was getting sick here and…"

Jusut?

"It was because here I am technically not a soul of the dead, but the living, but I did not know that and every time I tried using my spirit energy in my normal way it was slowly killing me and then the fight with Orochimaru somehow made this new zanpakuto which has told me that it has the power to change my energy into a safe manner." Toshiro took a breath, wishing he broke it up into more sentences.

"What? Can ya say that again?" Naruto scratched his head. "You lost me after 'It was because'."

"You are an idiot." Toshiro muttered, not looking upwards. "Like I said, for reasons I do not know, the normal method of spirit energy I use is not acceptable here, as was slowly killing me. With my fight Orochimaru, it caused me to attempt to use my first release with my original spirit partner, Hyorinmaru. That caused me to use all of my spirit energy and nearly kill me. Recently, my new spirit partner has informed me that it," He stopped for a second, and thought. "He, can transfer the two different spirit energies and make it so I do not kill myself."

"Spirit partner?" Billboard ask him, confused at what the captain was saying.

'_**Her name is Sakura.**_' His new partner told him.

"Yes, Sakura. Souls like myself have a spirit partner that is a representation of ourselves. By working together, a soul reaper is able to unlock their true power. Normally, a soul has only one zanpakuto, although there are the few that have two zanpakutos for their one spirit partner. This is the first time I have ever heard of someone gaining a second partner."

The teens tried to absorb the new information, but several things did not make sense for them.

"So what you were talking about before with your war was true?" Naruto asked to be answered with a nod.

"It was an event where~" He stopped, knowing he couldn't tell these kids the secrets of the King. "Sorry, what happened there is something I can only say with a fellow soul reaper."

"Don't you trust us?" Naruto asked, insulted.

"More like it is a bad choice to reveal a large secret of the universe."

"Oh. So I guess asking what heaven is like out of the question too?" Jiriyai asked

"Actually for the longest time, all soul thought we knew, but it turns out the world we were living in wasn't heaven, but simply purgatory. It does makes sense as things are too normal in the soul society for that to be heaven."

"So wait, I am understanding you correctly, your King is God?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. "And that traitor tried to kill Him?"

"Yes, but Aizen never had a chance. The saying was that no soul of mankind could have slain the King." Toshiro said looking away from the shocked faces.

"So did you see Him? I mean, the face of-"

"Naruto, stop being a moron. No mortal can ever see the true face. He wears a golden mask that acts as a face. Words do not exist to describe the pure beauty of the mask, let alone the King himself." It was a fact that no soul could ever argue. Even the eleventh division was humbled in the astounding sight.

"So, what is your other partner's name?" Sakura asked him, trying to push away the fact that this boy was an un-dead, powerful being that had seen God. It was somewhat hard.

"I don't know." Toshiro said, not looking at the girl. "Not consciously though. Every soul reaper does know their partner name, but they have to earn the right to know what it is. For everyone it is different." He said, looking at the confused looks. "For Hyorinmaru, it was," He stopped, almost saying that part of his past. "Was something I do not wish to recount."

"Why not Shiro-san?" Naruto asked, confused. Toshiro was going to tell him to mind his own business when Kiba did it for him.

"You idiot. He said it wasn't pleasant, so why are ya you asking you numbskull?" He glared at the yellow haired boy and his dog started to bark at the teen.

'_**Akurmaru.**_' His new partner told him.

"Thank you Kiba-san." Toshiro said looking at the teen and sent an inward thanks to his new partner. "What I have told you cannot ever leave this room, you do understand that, don't you?"

"Well, who'd believe us?" Naruto grinned and yelled at the same time. Toshiro sighed and pinched his nose.

"Someone mentioned it to Orochimaru. He believed it and went after me. So yes, I do believe that people will believe it. Also, I cannot have people killing themselves attempting to get into the soul society. I have no idea if this world is connected to the soul society and it would be waste of many lives if they tried to go there."

"I am guessing that telling a human all this isn't really allowed back in your world?" Tsunada asked.

"Server trouble. It is far too late for any other methods so if any of my allies come, you cannot tell them I said any of this."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked.

"I would be executed for saying so much. It is not looked well upon for saying such information in dire circumstances. This would not be seen as one." He saw the stunned looks. He looked downwards. "Also, to keep the secrets safe, they might do anything from completely erasing your memories of your life to destroying the whole village. I am sorry for placing you in such danger, but you need to know the potential risks."

"Sorry I asked." Naruto looked shaken. His other two friends were pale and the two other people were stunned.

"Don't be. You needed to know the risks." He said, moving the blades in a circler motion.

"Well, if that does happen, we will deal with it." Tsunada said pushing herself up. She was getting worried for nothing. If they did come, they would be weakened like the captain was. They would be able to defend themselves. Hopefully. "Right now, you need your rest." She gave a look to the captain who looked back at her.

"I am fine. Now that my life is not in risk, I can help with the portal." Toshiro said trying to push himself upwards. She gave him a look, but it did nothing.

"No. Back to bed." She pointed it to it. He glared at her, and continued his movements with his legs over the bed and he was trying to stand. He was not a weak little boy. Just because his legs were trembling didn't mean he could not help. "Now, you can't even stand up straight." She said giving him an angry look.

"I will be fine." He snapped at her, using the head frame to steady him. Suddenly he felt two arms sliding under his armpits. He looked backwards to see that Jiriyai had come behind him and was lifting him in the air. "What did I tell you about touching me?" He asked looking pissed as the man moved him over the bed and dropped him in it.

"What about before? You didn't care there." The man had a grin on his face as he used one hand to pin the captain and the other to cover him up with the blanket.

"That was because I was not feeling well!" He yelled, trying to escape. But not in his weakened state could he do that. The man managed to cover the captain and was actually tucking him in. Now the old bastard was pushing his luck. "If you wish to stay alive, you will stop now!" He barked, trying to break out of blanket.

"If you do that, I'll call in for a restraining strap." The man said looking at the captain who tried to break his arms out. The boy looked unfazed and almost had his arms out. "I'll get _that_ nurse to do it." The captain stopped in his tracks and looked his legs.

"If you let me have my arms out, I will not leave the bed." He muttered, looking pissed.

"Alrighty then Shiro." The man pulled the captain by the shoulders and let the fuming captain glare at him.

"You do know, once I am out of here, you are never going to touch me again." He glared at the man who had moved his zanpakutos behind his bed post. It was close enough for it to be working.

"Good, now that is settled with, your new assignments." Tsunada looked at her ninjas. "Naruto, you will be taking care of Toshiro and also his training in jusut. Kiba, I want you to make sure that those two don't kill each other and also help train and protect Toshiro. Sakura, I want you on healing duty and also make sure they don't kill each other as well as training."

"Cool, this will be fun, won't it Shiro-san?" Naruto waved his hand in a idiotic manner.  
"Sakura, can you please?" Toshiro asked pinching his nose. If he had to deal with this until he was better, then he was going to need something to keep him sane. He looked up to see Sakura had smacked Naruto across the head. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Well, someone has to keep him in line." Kiba said with a grin. His dog braked, almost in agreement. "That's right boy."

'_Did he just talk as if the dog could understand him?_' Toshiro asked in his head.

'_**HAI**_.' Both dragons answered at the same time, causing Shiro to jump.

"You ok Shiro-san?" Naruto asked. The five people were staring at him, and Toshiro just sighed.

"My partners decided to talk at the same time." He said, noticing a hopeful look on Sakura and Naruto faces. _FUCK_ he swore to himself. "I am fine." This was going to be fun.

Chapter done thanks to Yemi Hikari. To read more, wait till next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


	8. Resting

-1

-1'_ABC_' Means a person is thinking.

'_**ABC**_' Means Hyourinmaru is talking to Toshiro outside of his inner world and inside "**ABC**"

'_**ABC**_' Means the other soul partner is talking to Toshiro out side of his inner world and inside "**ABC**"

'**ABC**' Means the fox demon is talking

Normally, Toshiro hated resting. It meant he could not work, and that meant he had a backlog of paper work. Also, it made him look incapable to stand along his fellow captains. He also hated being forced to rest because he was sick, as that was something he found trivial. But, being a child, it made him more stubborn and even more reluctantly to stay still in bed. The fourth division had to place kideo spells on the doors and windows and have eleventh division members to keep an eye on him. And in spite of all that work, he still made his daily escapes to his office.

However, that was back home, in the soul society, where he had his power. Here, he was weak as a kitten here and unfortunately, there were mother mountain lions all around him. It was an annoyance when they kept checking on him. Making sure he was all right, how he was feeling and forcing him back into bed. The last time he really did need to go to the bathroom. He nearly took off Kiba's head when that happened.

And on the subject of heads. What was with everyone's touching his hair? He would have broken the arm of the person who did back home and if he was in a good mood. But, he did not have much strength here, only enough to pop the arm away. Although, he might get better once he left the hospital. That would teach them a lesson in tussling his hair. He hopped.

Toshiro sighed and leaned back on the bed he was on. On a positive note, he was getting better at them. Barely did he fall off now. He was glad for that factor.

He let his hand run through his hair. All what has happened to him made him realize how lazy he has gotten. He was not talking about the three days he had spent in the hospital, but in his skills and keeping his brain sharp. If he had kept his mind and body in better shape, he would have figured out his illness and been able to take down that snake bastard out without a sweat.

Thinking of that bastard made him frown. From what he learned, he was trying to achieve immortality by taking other souls for himself. That was one soul he needed to get rid off. To hell with protocol, he was a danger that needed to be eliminated for good.

'_**Relax, Toshiro, you cannot let your anger cloud your mind.**_' The new spirit partner spoke to him.

'_**He is correct. Last time you did that we almost died.**_' Hyourinmaru added in.

'_Please don't tell me that you two are going to be scolding me again. I am only thinking it because it makes me feel better. You know that._' He thought back at the two, calming himself down.

'_**You know, master, that in itself sounded like a childish thing!**_' The ice dragon smirked at him. Now that Hyourinmaru knew his master was ok, he was using anything and everything to bug his partner since he had to miss so many golden chances. It was annoying, to say the least.

'_**Actually, Hyourinmaru-dono, the fact he acknowledges and admits it makes it very mature reaction to a childish act!**_' The red dragon said to his defence.

'_**But still our master acted like a child that made him act mature! Does that excuse him?**_' Hyourinmaru asked the young dragon, who Hyourinmaru had taken a strong liking for.

'_**Maybe, but is not all things childish to one person and mature to another?**_' The red dragon thought back.

Oh yes, the two of them had taken to have debates over everything and most of the time the favourite subject was their master.

"Oi, do you two mind? I am trying to rest!" He snapped, he was tired of their debate. He had to endure a debate over who had the bigger assets Tsunada or Masumoto recently. That was not fun at all.

'_**Come on Hitsugaya, you had fun with that one!**_' The red dragon smirked, although Toshiro could not see. He just knew. He trusted the young dragon to have one.

'_**I know you did. He knows you did. You know you did.**_ _**Don't deny it.**_' Hyourinmaru laughed at him.

"I said shut up!" Toshiro yelled at his partners.

"But Shiro-san, I didn't say anything!" Toshiro stopped and looked up to see Naruto. '_Fuck._'

"Sorry Naruto-san, but I was talking to my partners. Not you." He looked over to the side and rubbed his arm. At least they taken out all the lines now he was out of danger and simply needed bed rest.

"Alright, I get it." The teen said, sitting next to Toshiro. "I guess it must annoying to hear a voice that constantly insults you." Toshiro repressed a sigh. This kid had no tact. He was obviously talking about the demon.

"Well Naruto-san, most soul reaper and their soul partner try work on level together. Sometimes, they might get into fights, but it's only a reflection on their relationship." Toshiro said, remembering how his lieutenant acts when she tried to achieve banaki. "Take a captain for example. Our banaki shows that we are able to work with our partner despite all their annoying faults or characteristics." He held back a grin, having the ice dragon yell at him for that comment.

"Really? So all captains are always able to work with their partner?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Well, for the most part yes, but that doesn't mean they will always get along." Toshiro said.

"So you could have your bankai, but yet still yell at your partner?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they are their own person in a way." Toshiro yawned, and winced. His chest was still tender. "Now can you tell me something?" He asked in a way that was not a question, but an order.

"Anything Shiro-san!" He had his huge grin on his face and Toshiro had to stop himself from decking the boy. It was only better than Masumoto sober or Momo in a goofy mood.

"Why all the questions about souls partners?" Toshiro saw the slight twitch in Naruto face. "I am curious to know the exact motive for you have for wanting to know about soul partners and the nature of them."

'**He knows of me, runt. Somehow that smaller runt knows that I exist.**'

'_Well how would he know?_'

'**Well he sure would have gotten the idea from your so subtle questions.**' The demon fox rolled his eyes at the kid. He knew of the soul reaper runt the moment the runt laid his eyes on the smaller runt, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't let runt know as the runt would spill and then the smaller runt would figure about him and try to kill him.

'_Wha? SHUT IT!_'

'**You shut it!**'

"Naruto!" Toshiro said, snapping the teen out of his fight with the fox demon. "Do you have something to tell me about yourself?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Because you just acted like a person that was chatting with the soul partner." Toshiro tip his hand a bit. "Too bad, if there was another soul reaper here that needed to learn to deal with their soul partner, I could have leant some assistance." He said, looking at the wall. "Although, the chances of that happening here is very low, so I guess that I do not need to worry about." He sealed the deal. He knew Naruto would either take the bait or stare at him like he was crazy.

'**He knows for sure, runt. That little runt knows!**'

"So what would you have said if that happened?" Naruto ignored the demon, not believing that Toshiro knew about him and the demon.

Toshiro suppressed a sigh.

"The best way for you and your demon partner to work together is to find something to both agree on." Toshiro said.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked surprised. Toshiro **did** know.

Toshiro was surprised. Naruto did **not **know he knew. But now he knew. "What?"

"What did you say?" Naruto blinked and looked at him.

"I said that the best way is for a soul reaper and their partner is to find something to both agree on." The lie was faulty at best. Naruto would see through it and then a whole new list of troubles would come.

"That's not what you said! You said-"

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." A nurse walked in, making the two males jump.

"But!"

"Now Naruto!" The nurse snapped, going to drag the ninja out of the room. Naruto sent a glare to Toshiro and left the room fast. Toshiro sighed. Damn it all to hell. This was getting only better and better for him.

The nurse asked him how he was feeling. He told her he was fine and did not need to stay here. She nodded her head and asked him to let her check his wounds. He grumbled and let her do it. She put her findings on a little note pad and commented how better he had gotten manner wise. He bit his tongue, and then he had to really clench down as she ruffled his hair and commented on how grown up he was acting and how cute it was. Oh how he hated those comments. He glared at her and did that until she left. Then he sighed, and fixed his hair back to normal.

He hate staying still and needed to go out do something. Train, learn more about charaka, try to work with the new dragon. Something to kill the boredom. But _no_, they all wanted him to stay in bed. He was not a child. He could fight injured and could stand on his own two feet.

Toshiro stopped, and looked at where his feet were. That was something he couldn't really do. The skin and muscle tissue of his feet were severely damaged. That would take the longest for him as the spell he had used to heal them backfired and made it far worse for him, and was the only thing really keeping him inside. It was frustrating, but he couldn't place much on pressure on his feet without falling to the ground in pain. He actually was forced to call in for help to go to the bathroom after they caught him trying to do so without any protection for his feet. So he was confined to a wheelchair just to move, but they kept it away from him so he wouldn't get a chance to run, err, wheel away.

"Hello Toshiro-san." Toshiro blinked and looked up to see Tsunade stand in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Despite me saying over and over I am fine, you do not believe me. So what is the point?" He asked, unhappily. He looked at her, and twitched his toes. He winched as the pain in his feet hurt him. He looked upwards to see her eyes widen in shock, but then they went back to normal.

"And that pain you just felt was normal?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I **am **fine." He said, resting his head in his hand while he looked at the wall. No windows as that was too dangerous as enemies could use it to sneak in and capture him. Once he got back on his feet and was cleared from all the injuries, he could have a window while they waited to make sure they were right. He was taken out of gloomy mood when he felt something fall on his bed. He looked up in surprise to see it was his clothing he had received here.

"Put them on, it's clear that you are not getting any better here and it's not good for you to mope in this room all the time." She watched as he pushed himself out of the bed. She watched in amusement as the young captain took the sheets and wrapped them around his wounded feet after tearing them apart. It was added padding to the already bandaged foot. "Nice. Cleaver tactic to use, but you do know that you are going to have to pay for it later." She leaned against the wall as the small captain moved gingerly to the bathroom.

"How I am to pay if do not have any source of income?" She heard behind bathroom door.

"How about I put you on the payroll?" She asked, after hearing a thump and then the sound of the toilet moving downwards.

"No, then that means I will be working for you and I do not want the chance of being forced to do some work I do not have any capabilities for." He said back to her. She hadn't thought of that, and she had to hold back a grin after imaging the young tachio teaching some of the new ninjas. That would be interesting to see and she wondered how long it would be before the building was iced over.

"How about I put you on a weekly allowance?" She asked as she heard some muffled swears. "You alright?" She made to move to the bathroom to hear the captain yell.

"My zanpakutos!" His voice was gasping, forgetting something so important. Tsunada broke the door down to hand the young captain his weapons. He pushed himself off the ground and grabbed the sink to steady himself. He grabbed both blades, not fearing being cut as a captain could not be cut by his own zampaktuo. All he had to do was make sure his partners dulled their edges. It was a nice trick that anyone seldom used. He sighed, his was breathing again. All of a sudden he felt someone slug him across the head.

"What the hell were you thinking you baka?!? You know you need your zanpakutos so what the fuck made you not take them!" She yelled at the captain who was dressed his pants halfway on.

"Fuck, that hurt! It was a simple mistake that I do not intend to repeat!" He glared at her, looked down and blushed as he pulled his pants back up. "It was a slight slip of the mind."

"That could kill you here!" She shouted at him and was ready to hit him again if he did something stupid. He glared at her as he placed the blades on the ground, then moved them to his feet after receiving a glare. He took the top and quickly put it on. He reached for the vest, but he was then stopped. "Have you been listening to me?"

"No. Now give me my vest." He said coldly, not the mood for any type of bullshit. He left it off for now, as she did not give it to him.

"Dear lord, you are just like Naruto." She closed her eyes, having one hand cover her face. She moved her hand to see Toshiro take the green cloth that had gained another side that was causing him some trouble to attach. She leaned down and quickly did for him. He glared up at her as she did it.

"I did not need your help." He said through clenched teeth. He took Hyourinmaru zanpakuto, placed him back on the original strip and Hyourinmaru's sheath appeared back on normally. He stopped for a second and then did the same for the other zanpakuto. The sheath appeared on the other strip. He felt something move on his back and felt for his blades. He now felt that the new zanpakuto sheath had moved behind Hyourinmaru's. That caused him to stop and think how the hell that happened. He took out his other zanpakuto out and put it back. Again it happened.

"That was weird." Tsunada said, looking at the blade that seemed to defy logic.

"I agree." He did not understand how it was happening. He looked at her and it caused her blink nervously. Damn that kid was good. "My shoes?" He asked in a manner that was very snarky. She looked at the captain, and shook her head as she moved to get them.

"Here, put them on." She ordered him tossing them to him. He caught them and threw them back.

"I can't. My feet are too injured to do it myself without damaging them farther." He said sitting on the toilet seat. "And one joke, and I swear I will beat the living daylights out of you." He lied, he wouldn't do it, but he hoped Tsunada knew what he meant. She glared at him, held up the right shoe. He glared at her when she had a smirk on her face and ask him to hold up his foot. He removed the make shift bandage and held the leg out. He looked at her as she began to hum in a motherly way as she put on the shoe. It was not soon enough when the other foot was done.

"There you go. Now that wasn't so bad, was it Toshiro?" She asked, getting an icy glare in return. She watched him weakly stand up. She sighed and picked him up. Ignoring the squawk of protest and the stream of swears, she dropped him on a chair. "Now stay there while I go get a wheelchair." She pointed a finger at the fuming captain who's hands were moving to the arm rests. "And do not say you can move without it or actually try to move or I will have you stay here longer. Do you understand me?" She stared at him, learning that a stare down was one of the few ways to make him do stuff. She also handed him his headband which he put on.

"Hai." He watched her leave and began to think more about his situation. He said yes like it was a chore, which it was for the captain. How could he not be angry for being treated like a child and to be constantly forced to act like one? His ego was in medical treatment along with his pride, and his self-esteem was badly bruised. He needed something to make himself feel better, or he would be really depressed.

"Hiya there kid!" A voice that boomed with self confidence and was very annoying took Toshiro out of his moping. He looked up to see a man in a green outfit with yellow ankle guards. The man had a black bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows. "What's wrong with ya that you are stuck here?" The man said sitting next to the freaked out captain.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, trying to scoot away from the clearly insane man. Then he groaned, for letting his vocabulary get 'dirty'. People seemed to be against him using any 'bad' langue and would be ready to discipline him. It was getting old, but everyone still did it as if he was some kid that needed his mouth washed out with soap. Once was enough in a lifetime for him and he had it more then once in his life time. And he would not think about being spanked; that was something he refused to acknowledge.

"What? How can you not know the greatness that is Guy sensai?" He shouted, standing on the chair with in a dramatic manner. It was ruined when the chair fell over. "Come on, you must of heard of me!" He shouted at the stunned captain.

"No I have not." Toshiro watched the man fall to the ground, crying out his eyes. Toshiro blinked, and then pinched his forehead. Another insane person that was going to bug him.

"So why are you here kid?" The young captain looked up to see the man had picked himself up and was looking him in the eye directly in front of the captain.

"Gah! Do you mind? Get out of my face!" He snapped, trying to move back into the chair. He failed of course.

"I get it! You are obviously a fan of mine and wish to learn from me!" He shouted, pointing off somewhere again.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said moving back into the chair.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed in face of such a legend! I'll train you in all of my skills! And don't worry, I think we can get you into a better outfit and get you a better hair cut!" He said with a glean in his eyes. Toshiro had for a second thought of him dressed like the man and it caused both dragons in his head to break down in laughter. "Come on, lets go!" He reached for Toshiro and bent down to pick him up. Toshiro glared at the man and decided to defend himself.

Toshiro quickly pushed himself out of the chair and turning to the right. While he did it, he elbowed the man in the stomach hard. Guy leaned over from the blow, which led Toshiro to bring his left fist upwards into the insane man nose. Then Toshiro used his elbow again and brought it down on the man's spine. He let out a moan of pain and was twitching on the ground.

"Hmm? Guy, what you are doing down there?" Tsunade looked at the man on the ground, crying and holding his bleeding nose. She glared at Toshiro who was brushing himself off. She leaned on the wheelchair and glared at the captain. "What did you do now Toshiro?" He looked at her and then the man on the ground.

"He tried to pick me up. I am sick and tired of people doing that to me." He glared at the man, who caught the look and scooted away from the captain. Tsunade sighed, seeing the mistake of making him the kid's newest bodyguard. Maybe Jiraiya would be better.

"Guy, what did I tell you about it?" She looked at the man, ticked off.

"I thought you were kidding!" He said standing up, holding his nose and also watching where his charge was so he could be standing away from him. "I never thought such a little guy could hold such spunk! Please tell me I can train him and mould him!" He said with the insane gleam in his eyes.

"If you try to touch me again, I will do far worse to you than I already did. And a person would have to be insane if they want to take after you." Toshiro said moving backwards. He picked up his vest and slung it over his shoulder and it attached somehow. Must be the same reason as his sheaths reappeared on the cloth when wanted to put his zanpakutos. He was not facing the two older looking people so he didn't hear Guy sneaking on him. He did notice it when Guy picked him up by the waist.

Toshiro reacted by flinging his left fist at the man's face. But Guy learned and Toshiro just hit air. "Did you not hear me! PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted, getting angry. He tried to reach for his weapons, but the man had a tight grip on his waist. Guy was able to wrap his arm around him and he managed to block him off from grabbing either blade.

"Nonsense! If you want to work on that aim of yours, you must train with me!" Toshiro glared at the man, and then began to try to break out the lock again.

"If I wanted to train, I would not do it with a moron like you!" Toshiro shouted, hoping some of the nurses would come and save him. Then he stopped. He was a captain and a geniuses. He could escape by himself.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing for a child to say!" Guy looked away for a second to find that Toshiro had managed to escape. Guy sighed, and ran after the young captain. Tsunade sighed, and left the room. She did not want to be hit by any debris that was going to come from those two training and she could blast the two later.

You know the drill, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


	9. Haircut

-1Toshiro came to the decision that he needed to work out. He had ran from the first floor to the roof of the five store building and it was taking too much out of him to do it. Truth be told, it was actually the on a outdoor landing of the second floor, but it made him feel better to think it was higher. He sighed and leaned on the side of room holding the entrance he had used. He sighed, and placed his left hand to his chest. It was tender, but it was holding out. He couldn't use his right hand, as that was really hurt with his fight. He flexed his left fingers and sighed.

"Damnit, why didn't I try it before." He sighed, grabbed Hyourinmaru with his left hand and tried to swing, _slice_, the air. He realized why he never tried to become strong with both hands. After catching himself from his tumble, he blinked and looked at how close his face was to the ground. Manoeuvred his right leg that was in the air, he managed to fall on his butt softly.

'_**Is it because you always fell down whenever you tried?**_' Hyourinmaru said to him and Toshiro felt the other dragon was nodding.

"Hai." He muttered to himself, lowering himself downwards. He blinked upwards at the sky, and then scouted backwards to the wall to be in the shade. He leaned against the wall and went into his inner world

In his hidden world….

The once frozen world that was home to the strongest ice zanpakuto was still a frozen world. The stinging coldness of the world that would make even the dumbest person on a dare go back on it. But to all the ice zanpakuto wielders, it was paradise. Toshiro loved and would not trade it for anything at all.

He looked upwards to see one of his dragons in the sky. It was the red one and he was doing some very interesting spins and turns in the air.

"Should I be concerned that you are flying upside down?" Toshiro asked, staring the young dragon.

"**Nope, as I find it quite exuberating. You should try it out.**" The dragon had flown down near to his partner face and Toshiro could tell it was smirking.

"No, as I do not like being upside down." Toshiro stared at the dragon as it had landed on it's back and was looking at him with his big eyes upside down. It was the same thing a kitten would have done. Toshiro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"**And I am not that found of being, hmm.**" The dragon had flipped over and was looking at Toshiro with a claw at his chin and was tapping it. "**There's not much I do not like.**" The dragon leaned deep into the snow and was looking more like a little kitten. If Masumoto was here, she would be snuggling it to death.

"Well, I find that hard to believe." Toshiro looked at red dragon and noticed that it had made a large clearing in the ground with hard rock under it.

"**How about distrusted?**" The older ice dragon said, landing next to Toshiro. It was no act of chance that it was on Toshiro's right side and the other dragon had moved over to his left side.

"**That is true. I don't like being lied to.**"

"How can I lie to you if you are my soul partner?"

"**I misspoke. I do not like, not being trusted by my partner.**" The dragon said, stood up shaking off the snow its body. "**Now what is it that you wish to know?**"

"Well, I wish to know how I am supposde to use you both. Am I to use only one at a time or both at the same time?" Toshiro stated, looking at younger one.

"**Well, you can use us alone with your right hand, but if you wished to fight with me and the youngling here, I suggest that you keep him in your weaker hand and me in your stronger hand.**"

"Why? Should I notkeep you in my weak hand since I know how to wield you properly and I do not know how to wield our new acquaintance yet." Toshiro winced, seeing the logic holes in his statement.

"**But you do know that your right hand, your stronger hand, is extremely hurt. If you wish to one day properly wield me, starting yourself on handicap will make you extremely strong when you use me with your right hand.**"

"But what am I to do if I need to use you Hyourinmaru? We all know that I am nowhere near capable using you left handed."

"**But for me, you can try to use me differently.**" The red one said, yawning and lying down.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked, moving near the dragon.

"**Not now, go out and try. Trust me.**" The red dragon yawned again and pushed Toshiro out of the inner world.

Outside the inner world

Toshiro blinked, and swore. The dragon had knocked him out of his inner world many times now and it was getting annoying. He sighed, and stretched out. He sighed again and pushed himself upwards, using the wall as help. Making sure he was steady on his feet, he took out the new blade on his back.

"Now this is different." Toshiro was able to hold this blade without feeling uncomfortable. He took a swipe and he managed not to fall. He took a few more swipes as a test to make sure he was right about what he was thinking.

'_You didn't tell me that I could use you left handed!_' Toshiro yelled at the red dragon, placing Hyourinmaru back on his back. He leaned down to pick up new zanpakuto when the dragon spoke to him.

'_**I never told you couldn't and in time you will see why. I trust you understand that.**_' The dragon replied to him, pissing Toshiro off.

"Well, if you actually cared to help me, you could tell me more about yourself!" Toshiro shouted at the blade, tempted to smack it against the ground.

"Excuse me Hitsugaya-san?" Toshiro looked up to see Sakara standing behind him. The white hair boy sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

"Sorry, I was not talking to you. It was my partner." Toshiro put away Hyourinmaru using his right handed weakly and lean against the wall. He could see the startled look in her eyes as the sheath reappeared. "What are you doing here by the way?" He looked at her annoyed. Another person that thought he needed help. "If it is that you think I need help, then please leave me." He said it sincerely, as he was in no mood or shape for any discipline that she thought he would need. Any more hits to his head and he might become Renji intelligent equal.

"Well, I went by your room to find it empty." She saw the captain sigh and then clench his fist. She knew that she had misspoken and tried again to have an conversation. "But only as I wanted to learn more about the different healing techniques you have."

"You do know that you cannot use it." Toshiro watched as she moved to lean on the wall next to him.

"Well, there might be a way for me, I mean us, to use it."

"How so?" Toshiro asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Well, you did call yourself a genius and you did say that your other soul partner managed to change the two soul powers. Don't you think we could manage it some way that it will work without killing you?"

"Perhaps." The thought was interesting and he would have gone farther with it if Guy hadn't came by.

"There you are Shiro!" He stood there standing. "Now let's get that hair cut down!" He shouted, ignoring the confused look and the angered look.

"I told you before, you are _not_ touching-" Toshiro stopped, feeling the air slice beside his head on both sides. He looked up to see two kuni sticking out of the wall with a bit of his hair there. Toshiro and Sakara looked in shock and anger at the man who just cut a bit of the white hair.

"All I need to do is cut each strand of hair to the same length and then you will be perfect!" He said with a gleam in his eyes as he threw another two kuni at Toshiro hair. He responded by deflecting them with the other zanpakuto. But he missed the third one. Another of his precious locks was gone. The insane man threw more and Toshiro used his small stature to doge most of them. But still he got some of his hair cut. "If you stay still, I can do this far easier!" He said reaching for more, but felt something strike him in the chest. He looked down to see an enraged captain shoving his zanpakuto in his gut and also felt something slug him across the head. He looked up to see two enraged faces.

"YOU FREAKIN!"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE!"

"YOU ACTUALLY!"

"Sakara, let me do this!" Toshiro glared at the girl and then used his best glare on the man who was trying to escape the angry teens. Toshiro stomped on the man's groin and chest and grab the man's shirt to bring him up. Toshiro looked at the face with pain and fear and glared harder. "I warned you. I cannot believe you did that to me! I am so tempted to rip your hair out, strand by strand. If you ever try something like that again, I will." He grinded his foot, hearing the man gasp in pain. "Do you understand me?"

"Ha-"

"Well? I cannot hear you." Toshiro said politely, scaring the man greatly. He leaned harder, close to breaking a rib or popping something out of place.

"hai." Guy squeaked out, terrified of this kid. Maybe he should stay away from Shiro.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you. Sakura, did you hear anything?" Toshiro asked with smirk emerging.

"No I didn't." She grinned, this was a lot of fun to see. This kid sure knew how to put the fear in someone. Maybe she could get him to beat up Naruto.

"HAI-HAI-HAI-HAI-HAI-HAI!" He shouted, not wanting to lose his manhood.

"Good." Toshiro lifted his foot over the man chest, and leaning heavily on the foot on the groin he pushed off with that foot. "I am very pleased to learn that we agree on something." Guy ran backwards, standing up after he reached the corner. He looked at the ground, back at Hitsugaya and then to the ground. He leaped for the next building, holding his injured manhood. Because of that, he missed.

"Now that you _have_ to teach me!" Sakara grinned with an evil gleam in her eyes at the boy next to her.

"You are able to put enough fear into others without my technique." Toshiro rolled his eyes upwards. He reached up and grabbed the fist. "You are not hitting me again." Toshiro looked backwards at the majorly annoyed teenager. The face then changed into shock.

"I am a captain for reasons other than my intelligent and massive reastu. I do know how to fight very well." He twisted the arm slightly, causing her to gasp and fall to the ground. He turned, twisting the arm some more. She was on the ground, trying to move with him to stop the pain. He let go, causing her to smack herself in the face. Toshiro had to fight his smirk from showing or he would have a major attack from the girl.

"Then why did you let me hit you before."

"It was that I was not expecting it." He lent a hand to help her up. She used it, but she was clearly tempted to attack him, but she wisely decided not to.

"You know you can't keep this rude behaviour up, right?" She got a widen stare from the captain, who muttered something about that comment. "What's wrong Hitsugaya?"

"Nothing." He spat out, angry at her for pointing this fact out to him. She was very uncomfortable now with the evil glare she was getting from him and tried to look away.

"So, do you think…"

"No. I doubt it could be possible or even if it is, safe for any of us to attempt." He glared at her, not caring about the fact he was dismissing a possibility for him to get back home sooner. For now, at least. Later, he would tell her that he made some sort of discovery.

Awkward silence took place. Hitsugaya was staring off somewhere and Sakura was trying to think of something to say other then good bye. She couldn't leave him alone, nor could she even try to tell him to go somewhere.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-san?" She asked, nervous about this.

"What."

"Um, are you hungry, because I know a place where we-."

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." The young captain glared and then groaned. It seemed that his stomach was in revolt as it growled loud enough for his pink hair companion. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "It seems that my stomach is ignoring what I am saying. Lets go." He grumbled, wondering how this day could be worse.

_So another chapter done, thanks to my wonderful, but sometimes a little slow in beta-ing, Yemi Hikari. If you want more, wait till next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
